Beacon's Best
by B1ue Ange1s
Summary: When the first years arrived at Beacon they had no idea what the school would hold for them. But luckily for teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL they are going to be guided and tutored by Beacon's only S-rank team. Team LVNR (Lunar) they just need to hope that their guides don't kill them by accident first.
1. Arrival

I do not own any of the following, RWBY, Naruto, Claymore, Dark Souls, or Metal Gear all of those franchises belong to their rightful owners. But that doesn't mean I can't admire their characters.

Chapter 1: Arrival

High above the kingdom of Vale stood the prestigious school of huntsmen and huntress known as Beacon Academy.

Now even though the school was designed to train young warriors to fight and vanquish the dark beasts known as Grim, it was still a school and had multiple years worth of students ranging from the soon to be arriving first years to the highly trained and ranked fourth years or seniors.

And now four of these seniors could be seen standing or sitting on top of Beacon's tallest spire right outside of Professor Ozpin. They knew that the silver-haired headmaster doesn't like them being there and that is exactly why they are, since they knew that he would most likely prepping the new first years or as they liked to call them….

"You smell that?" One of them says sniffing the air. "Because I smell rookies, what say we go show them around." The furthest one to the right says smiling as she looks down towards the approaching airship.

This huntress had long flowing brown hair that goes all the way down to her hips with a very well developed body, pale skin, small black furred ears on the top of her head, and glowing amber slit eyes that gave her the appearance of a cat to match her ears. And for her dress she wore the standard Beacon Academy uniform of long black stockings, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket over a white undershirt and tan vest.

And to finish off her appearance on her back was her weapon which she had taken to carrying around with her at all times, this weapon being a medieval looking broadsword, or more commonly known as a claymore.

This gets a chuckle from the one immediately next to her earning a half hazard punch in the shoulder, "Ouch, Luciela you know sometimes I think you actually want to hurt me. And here I thought our relationship was past that." The male member of the team says rubbing his shoulder in fake pain getting the now named Luciela to roll her eyes at him.

"Oh shut up Naruto, we both know it'll take a lot more than that to take you down. And besides don't I always make it up to you when you get hurt." She purrs in his ear getting the huntsman to shiver.

Naruto her apparent partner was tall with a tan complexion, bright yellow blonde hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, two small dark red fox ears, and glowing crimson red eyes. His dress was that of the Beacon male uniform only nowhere near as neat as most others who went to the school. He had both his black suit jacket and blue vest unbuttoned to show his dress shirt underneath, loose tie, and a glowing bright green dust crystal that he always wore around his neck for good luck. However unlike his fellow faunus he did not keep his weapon on him and rather chose to walk about campus seemingly unarmed.

Hearing the banter between the two faunus the remaining two members sat in silence looking over occasionally to smile at the arguing couple. The only other huntsman gave a low throaty laugh at his friend's expenses bring the attention onto him.

Looking back at them was a single blue eye with the left being covered by a patch, a mop of long pale blonde almost silver hair waving in the wind, and a black mechanical jaw. This was Naruto's official partner from the initiation, Jack no last name, or as he was known in the field, Raiden.

Now unlike most others at the academy Raiden was special for one very specific reason, was Vale's first successful cyborg. After being treated for damage across his entire body and being given a chance for a better body than anymore could've hoped for. Underneath his crisp and perfectly pressed uniform wasn't a skin tone that would match his light facial one, but a sleek, black, and battle tested metal alloy for skin. His feet as well were changed to meet his rather unique fighting style as both of them were comprised to look like traditional martial arts sandals and yet also hold a weapon as well. Of cause this was over his original skin, except for his left arm, which was completely prosthetic. And he like Naruto did not have his weapons with him.

Naruto looks over to his metallic friend, "Oh be quiet Jack, and at least I have a girlfriend." The fox faunus point out making Raiden's small smile turn into a bit of frown giving the other blonde something to laugh at.

Raiden however was used to his friend's teasing and gave into his warmer personality and cracked a small smile again before looking over to the last member of their team who was leaning against Ozpin's window.

She was fair skinned like Luciela and had midnight black hair tided into a long braided ponytail that ran down to the middle of her back and forest green eyes that held a hidden strength behind them. And like Luciela she wore her academy uniform only without the stockings and like the other huntress she also had her weapons with her.

Hidden within her uniform were two curved short swords that she always had on her person at all times, these weapons being replicas of her mothers famous weapons Silver and Gold Tracer, only when she made hers she chose to change the colors from her mother's.

Instead of Gold and Silver she had chosen to make hers into a vibrant red and the other into a pitch black, the Scarlet and Midnight Tracers.

This was Vespa no Londo, the final member of the team and she simply sat there by the window enjoying the breeze as she turned and smiled at the two still bickering faunus. "Luciela, Naruto, I think its time we left. Because as I'm sure you can feel, Glynda is glaring holes into the backs of our heads." She says pointing back to the stern looking teacher and the calm looking Ozpin who simply watched the four in amusement while sipping his coffee.

"Well, now that I have your attention, before I turn you four over to Glynda for once again being in my office without my permission." Getting said blonde to narrow her eyes at the four seniors with Naruto groaning at the thought of more punishment.

"I'm actually glad I caught you four before the rest of the other fourth years. There is going to be a change this year in how first year studies are handled. I'm assigning one senior team to….tutor two to three first year teams at a time. And seeing as this team is the highest-ranking team this year I thought it would be best if you were the first to know. And if you have any thoughts against this, then simply think of it as a lesson in leadership for all of you. Now then miss Belladonna I believe you have a sister to meet so you are excused." Ozpin finishes walking towards his desk.

This makes the others all stare at the cat faunus who smiled a huge toothy grin, "That's right Blake's coming this year! I can't wait to see her again!" She shouts in excitement rushing towards the elevator leaving her three teammates behind with an angry Goodwitch.

"Now then, what to do with you three?" She says slapping her riding crop into her right palm. Getting a nervous sweat from the three.

"Well I would stick around, but…." Naruto trailed off before disappearing in a flash of golden light blinding the teacher for a moment. "Run. Now." Vespa whispers to Raiden getting a nod from the cyborg, before he jumps out the window while Glynda was rubbing her eyes. And soon after that Vespa followed her own advice and was soon enveloped in a thick purple and black mist that made her to disappear from sight and allowed her to sneak out of the room.

Glynda finally done getting over her surprise and temporary blindness looks at what used to be three seniors only to find empty space. Looking at the silver-haired headmaster she walks up to him and growls, "Why didn't you stop them?" She questions.

Ozpin only smiles, "You'll have them in class sooner or later and you know that, so it gives you time to properly think about a punishment for them. And to be frank it is quiet enjoyable to watch you and them bicker from time to time." He states taking another sip of his coffee.

Court Yard

Blake already just wanted to find somewhere, where she can simply sit down and read without being interrupted. First while she was walking some girl in a red cloak sneezed with unstable dust surrounding her, leading to an explosion, and then she see the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a company that had used her kinds labor for its own personal gain and now she realized she was walking in the wrong direction and that the auditorium was the other way.

"Blake!" Hearing her name from a very familiar voice the black haired faunus turns around only to be swept up in a hug by someone she recognized all too easily. Realizing she wouldn't get out of this unless she returned the hug she did and was soon let down.

Looking into an almost identical pair of amber eyes only with slits to show a slightly stronger presence of faunus DNA. "It's good to see you sis." She says to Luciela smiling at memories of her older sister often being too overzealous when they saw each other.

"My look how big you got, oh you grew your hair out. You haven't hair that long since….you know." She says trailing off towards the end as both know exactly what she was talking about.

It was then that Blake's eyes grew wide realizing that Luciela's ears were in the open. "Um Lu you do know that you're ears are showing right?" She questions using her old kid nickname from when they were younger.

This made the older cat faunus realize why her sister might not want to show off her animal like traits. And to be honest Luciela was quiet proud of being a faunus, but Blake always did have somewhat of an identity problem even after she left the White Fang.

"I got it covered sis don't worry." She says to Blake before pulling out a long band of cloth and then tied in into a similar bow only in brown on her head, getting a slow shake from Blake, "Still the same."

This gets the two to smile before Luciela sees where they were, "You do know that the introduction starts in like five minuets right?" She asks getting wide eyes from the younger sibling, before she sprinted past her in the other direction getting Luciela to spin around comically before falling into a pair of arms. Looking up see sees Naruto smiling his famous toothy grin.

"There you are, come on the others are waiting, and apparently we get to watch the presentation from the third floor. It'll be fun watching all the rookies stiffen up listening to Ozpin give them the, "Wasted Energy" speech." Naruto says excitedly while planting a small kiss of the fellow faunus' cheek before vanishing in another flash of light.

Appearing the auditorium Naruto and Luciela were now standing next to their two teammates, "About time you two got here, Ozpin is about to begin." Vespa says once again leaning on the wall, only with her Midnight Tracer out casually being twirled about.

Smiling at her partner's usual attitude Luciela turns and once again is able to see her younger sister among the audience, and a small memory came back to her putting a smile on her face.

Flashback

Luciela was about to begin her first year at Beacon and already she could hardly wait to tear into some Grimm. Smiling to herself she walks into the auditorium and sees the many other students gathered around her however one head of hair caught her attention out of all the others.

She saw another faunus with bright yellow hair and dark red fox ears casually balancing a knife on his finger tip in the back not even really paying attention to the other students around him. Shacking her head at such a carefree attitude she makes her way into the crowd.

And after a few minutes professor Ozpin himself was on stage. She was instantly watching his every move spending time in the White Fang will teach you a lot, and how to tell someone's strength was possibly one of their first lessons. The silver-haired man radiated hidden and suppressed power underneath his calm exterior.

He then taps the microphone to get everyone's attention…..

Flashback end

"I'll keep this brief." He begins making the seniors smirk he usually gave all the new freshmen the same speech to basically tell them, 'You're no where near as good as you think you are.' Knocking down their self-esteem a bit, but also telling them that Beacon isn't exactly going to be a cakewalk.

"Hey guys, how much you want to bet that I can say the speech perfectly with Ozpin?" Naruto asks his teammates. This gets the others to smirk, for some reason Naruto had what he liked to call 'selective memory' he had only heard this speech years times in his life, all of them a year apart, and had probably memorized every word.

But the second you turn to him for help on homework, may God help you and your, now most likely, failing grade.

Raiden not one to back away from a bet looks two his partner with his one visible eye, "Huh, I'll take that bet. Thirty Lien says you screw it up at least three times." Raiden says with his eye shining with confidence.

The other huntsman only smiles his infamous fox like grin, "We'll see about that." Naruto then clears his throat and stands up in front of his team and some of the other gathered seniors.

And then with scary accuracy both Naruto and Ozpin begin the same speech only Naruto was mouthing the words.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Afterwards there were a few seniors gripping their sides trying to hold in laughter at both the fact that Naruto mouthed it perfectly. Hell, he even did it facing Ozpin at one point waving towards the professor, and Raiden's metal jaw looked like it had to be loosened before he could close it again.

Seeing that the crowd was starting to get a bit antsy after the speech, the fourth years decided to head out not really caring what Glynda would say.

 **Later that night**

Later when all the freshmen were asleep Naruto and Raiden stepped onto the practice field with their combat outfits on, and weapons in hand.

This was somewhat of a tradition for the two as both usually had too much energy to fall asleep they usually came out to the training fields to both tire themselves out and let off some steam if they'd had a bad day.

Staring each other Naruto's attire could be seen in the shattered moonlight. Dark orange pants, grey steel toed combat boots, two pouches full of throwing knives and shuriken on both hips, a long sleeve black jacket that held even more kunai hidden in the sleeves, a short sleeve blood red overcoat with pitch black flames licking the bottom, and a black headband with a red spiral in the center to hold his spiky blonde hair.

And as for his weapon of choice that would be his own little creator of chaos, or if preferred its proper name, _Sōran_ literally meaning mayhem.

 _Sōran_ was a scythe almost as long as Naruto was tall, painted an ominous red and black with three massive blades on top of each other, and each of them was glowing from the different dust crystals inside of them. Purple being the furthest away, green being the middle, and bright glow of orange came from the last blade. However Naruto's weapon didn't end there as attached to the opposite end of it was a generous amount of flexible steel rope wrapped around Naruto's whole body.

"So are you ready for a ass kicking Raiden, because my little darling is just waiting to cut loose." he says while swinging the deadly weapon into a reverse grip with the blades facing away from his back.

This gets the cyborg to laugh, "Hehe I almost feel sorry for you Naruto, because I'm still a bit pissed at the fact that you read Ozpin's speech while we were in his office, making that bet impossible for me to win. So now I'm taking it out on you." The other huntsmen ends with a small grin. With his school clothes off his black titanium skin was out in the open with small amounts of electricity here and there coursing over his body.

Reaching over his back he pulls out his own weapon with it being an elegant and menacing looking bright red katana known as the _Murasama_. Naruto wasn't going to lie and say that the blade didn't intimidate him as it was literally designed to cut through anything. Even Naruto's _Sōran_ could only take so much when against a superior blade.

"Alright then, any handicaps for the match?" Naruto asks still in his stance looking the cyborg dead in the eye. Raiden smirks, "No semblance, and no explosives." He says simply getting Naruto to sweatdrop.

' _Well there goes 80% of my arsenal.'_ Sighing at his friend he points towards his feet. "Alright then if I can't use the rocket launcher part of _Sōran_ , then you can't use you feet for _Murasama_ , and no semblance for you either. Now any other rules before we get started."

Raiden only shrugs his shoulders while taking a classic sword stance. "Standard spar, first one to go down for more than five seconds looses."

And right then it became a battle between the two, who would move first, and what would the recipient try to feint, dodge, or parry? All those questions and memories of previous fights started going through their minds clouding their heads from the outside world allowing a certain spectator to watch them without being found.

Earlier

Jaune didn't really have the best day so far. First he humiliates himself in front of everyone on the airship by letting his damn motion sickness get to him. Then he has to listen to Ruby basically teach him about his own weapon when she made the comment about how his shield would still weight the same when collapsed.

And then he fails to get the Snow Angel's attention and looks once again pretty bad when she rejects him in front of Ruby and some blonde haired girl.

But tomorrow would be different he told himself, he was always good at being somewhat optimistic so it was still looking good for him. Now right before he has to go to sleep he here's some people talking and when he saw the weapons in their hands that something was going to go down.

Now at first he was scared to see what might take place, but a little part of him wanted to see how good some of the other students were, even if he hadn't seen them either at the speech or the airship.

And besides watching them was like the set up to a terrible joke, "So a faunus and a cyborg walk into a bar…" Yeah, best left unsaid.

Back to the actual fight Raiden was the first to attack. Seeing as his weapon had a an edge against most other weapons he decided to capitalize on this and tries to get Naruto off balance right out the gate.

But Naruto somewhat expecting his metallic teammate to target his weapon push a generous amount of aura into his legs before leaping off the ground and into the air above Raiden. After getting directly above Raiden Naruto loosens up the metal rope around his body before sending his scythe flying downwards at the other hunter.

Raiden seeing it moves before jumping himself trying to get to Naruto before he can call his primary weapon back. Naruto on the other hand smirks before wrapping the rope around his right leg and reaches into his coat pulling out two foldable spears before engaging Raiden.

Raiden not backing down tries to cut through the frail looking weapons and is rewarded with the satisfying sound of metal being cut, only to clench his teeth when Naruto flips the broken weapon into a reverse grip stabbing him in the side. Raiden chastising himself for forgetting just how unpredictable Naruto was decides to take a page out of his book.

Dropping his sword to the ground he elbows the faunus in the chest with his enhanced strength hearing the wind leave him Raiden then grabs him by the shoulders and throws him straight into the ground making a four foot crater on impact.

However this victory was short lived as Naruto pops up before five seconds were up before the whiskered blonde did a handstand and then started to flip and twist his body with the rope that was still around his leg. Raiden confused as to what he was trying looks back to see his scythe coming straight for him.

Narrowing his eye he ducks down below it before rolling over to his own weapon and then charges the still spinning blonde. Naruto now with his weapon in his hands again smirks before spinning it into a reverse grip before charging to meet Raiden, while simultaneously throwing a barrage of kunai knives.

Seeing the knives Raiden swats them away with his sword, they then meet in the center and begin to weave strikes, dodging, and counters into the mix. Eventually Naruto came out of that on top with a sweep kick while Raiden went for a head kick. The cyborg now falling quickly spins on his back, both getting back to his feet while dodging Naruto's downward strike.

Seeing as Raiden was fighting like he usually was Naruto knew it was time for a change up. So he starts to spin _Sōran_ as the weapon's furthest blade, the glowing purple one, opens up to reveal the bright purple crystal with small chaotic blue lines moving about before it was loaded into a chambering system and the middle blade flipped and opened into a sight, and with the third one becoming a trigger. Naruto had transformed his scythe into a machine gun.

Raiden narrowing his eye weaves to the side as his partner begins to fire a steady stream of lightning dust infused rounds at him. "Wow really! You're using that?" Raiden yells while dodging another burst.

Naruto only smiles and nods before ejecting his empty magazine and reloading a fresh one. "You took away my explosives and semblance, I had to even this up somehow!" He yells before transforming his weapons back into its scythe form and charging, only now all three of its blades were glowing with electricity.

Raiden deciding to get serious uses his enhanced hydraulics in his legs along with his aura to fly past Naruto. Naruto stops before coughing up a little blood, "Wow, dick move," he says turning around to show the now healing scar on his chest.

However Naruto knew that without his semblance Raiden was faster even if he wouldn't admit it aloud, and he is the powerhouse of the team for a good reason. So he knew that to win he had think a bit more unconventionally, and fortunately for him he was the best at that. So trying his luck he throws his scythe towards his partner before bending and contracting the rope to make lash out, almost as if it came alive. Raiden shacks his head before he dodges it and actually has to clash blades with it a few times creating sparks.

And while he was doing this Naruto smirks, it was now or never to win this. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ Naruto then reaches into his pouch to take out a 'special' kunai.

Raiden after dealing with the scythe looks at Naruto still shacking his head, he may be unpredictable, but he was still stupid at times. So again moving so fast Jaune couldn't even see him Raiden was past Naruto again with his sword out and with a small amount of blood on it.

"Well Naruto, do you have any other tricks?" He says before cringing from a sudden pain in his side. Looking down he sees another kunai in the same wound he got at the beginning of the spar, only the kunai was glowing blue revealing a small crystal in the hoop of the knife.

This makes his eye go wide before he is frozen in place by a thin sheet of ice. Smirking Naruto didn't waste anytime before transforming his weapon and kicking it at his frozen opponent and wrapping the trigger in steel rope.

Raiden tried to move, but some ice was between his metal plates resulting in him being a little sluggish, so he couldn't avoid the direct concussive blast to the face that Naruto delivered, with lightning dust for good measure.

And with the combination of ice in the metal and his current shock from the blast he was down for a full five seconds.

Standing up to look his grinning partner in the eye Raiden sighs before walking up to him, "Well you won this one, what's the score at?" He asks brushing some residue frost off his shoulder.

"Right now counting my win the score is 798 to 799 with me in the lead." He says patting his taller friend on the shoulder getting to sigh.

They had been keeping score since they became partners in their first year, and these fights almost always came down to either Raiden simply overpowering Naruto or if Naruto just pulls some bullshit strategy to win it.

Smirking and letting out a low laugh Raiden sheathes Murasama and places in on his back. "Come on we need to get back to the dorm, remember we're the clean up crew for tomorrow." He says watching Naruto's face drop, "Uh I hate clean up duty, why the fuck are we doing it? This is something you give second or third years." Naruto complains.

The mechanical huntsman pats his partner on the shoulder, "Well would you send in second years on body recovery?" He asks seriously getting Naruto's face to change from annoyed to somber. "No I guess not, at least we take to take out some of the Grimm the freshmen leave behind." He finishes picking up his scattered kunai and folding up his scythe.

They then leave a wide-eyed and scared Jaune behind as Naruto teleports them to their dorm.

 **With the other first years**

Jaune could now say that he was absolutely terrified for tomorrow, the way those two were talking they made it sound like some people would die out there, but Ozpin wouldn't let that happen, right?"

He shook his head trying to get those thought out, as he walked to his cot in his under shirt and shorts. He'd been too worried to even try and put on his pajamas so he settled for a fresh pair of clothes he would usually where under his armor, only with shorts instead of his usual longer pants.

As he passed Ruby and an older looking girl with bright blonde hair he couldn't help but look around the room wondering, who would make it past tomorrow?

Meanwhile Ruby and her sister Yang had seen the young blonde haired teen and were wondering why he was looking all around the place like, he was scared.

"Hey Ruby isn't that Jaune? Wonder what's got him nervous?" Yang asked her sister as she was righting her letter to her friends. Looking up Ruby sees what she was talking about. "Yeah, let me ask. Hey Jaune over here!" She calls out to him.

Once he was next to them they looked at him a bit strangely, "You look like you just saw a ghost. What's got you so spooked ladies man?" Ruby asks trying to put a bit of humor into the question to open him up. They hear him sigh before he sits down next to them.

"I was lost again after the ceremony and ended up near Beacon's training fields, well it just so happened that two guys that were already students happened to be going out for a spar. And afterwards I heard them say….." He trails off

"…that they were on body duty for tomorrow. You don't think that Ozpin would make a test that could kill us right?"

Both Ruby and Yang weren't really expecting to hear this. but both had been in their fair share of fights before, only those were sparing matches or training with their uncle. "Well we are going here to hunt monsters. And Grimm aren't exactly going to just lie there and take it."

Jaune seeing her point nods, "But hey I guarantee we can handle them, after all its not like we've been training for a good chunk of our lives." Yang says lightening the mood.

Jaune however as he walked away was even more nervous, but he couldn't possibly go back to his family like this. First he sneaks in, then drops out before the entrance exam. Yeah that would not fly with his sisters.

It then got quiet again before Ruby noticed a certain brunet girl from earlier in the day

"That girl." Ruby says cryptically, causing Yang to raise an eyebrow. "You know her?" She asks making Ruby shake her head, "Not really, she saw what happened this morning, but left I could say anything." Ruby answers her sister.

Yang smirks before grabbing her sister by the wrist, "Well, now's your chance!"

Ruby freaking out tries to struggle against her stronger sister, "Wait! What are you doing?!"

Hearing the commotion Blake looks up from her book and seeing the approaching sisters sighs at the noise they're about to create. "Helllllo!" Well at least they're friendly.

"I believe you two know each other." Yang says smiling at her now angry sister. Blake only raises an eyebrow, "Aren't you the girl who exploded?"

Ruby then tried to awkwardly recover, "Um, yeah. My name is Ruby, but you can call me crater…..Never mind you can just call me Ruby." Blake not even looking up from her book only nods.

Yang trying to help looks over, "What are you doing." She says in slight panic at the thought of Ruby loosing a potential friend. However Ruby was equally panicked. "I don't know help me!" So Yang decides to step in and help her little sister, "So what's your name?"

"Blake," was the entire response the black-haired girl gave.

"Well Blake, I'm Yang Ruby's older sister!" She says proudly.

Blake only nods.

"I like your bow."

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your…pajamas!" She responds getting only a sarcastic look from the girl. "Nice night don't you think?" Yang asks trying to keep the conversation going.

And it somewhat succeeds as Blake looks up from her book for the first time after they introduced themselves. "Yes it's lovely…..almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read…As soon as you leave."

Yang giving up just rolls her eyes, "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

However Ruby on the other hand, "What's it about?" She asks getting a confused look from Blake. "Your book does it have a name?"

Blake putting her book down almost smiles thinking that there was someone else who liked to read. "Well, it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body."

Yang put off a bit by the subject matter rolls her eyes, "Yeah, really lovely."

"I love books." Ruby states getting Blake's attention once again. "Yang used to read them to me all the time when we were younger. Stories of heroes and monsters…" She says now with a look of determination in her eyes.

"They're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." Blake raising an eyebrow, "Why is that? Hoping to live happily ever after?" Ruby shacks her head. "Hoping they we all will. As a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what is right and who protected people that couldn't protect themselves."

Blake only smiles thinking of herself and her sister when they were younger and more carefree, and smiles. "That's very ambitious for a child." She then gains a sad undertone in her voice, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

However she was surprised by Ruby's simple comeback, "Well that's why we're here. To make it better."

But…that mood was quickly killed when Yang hugs her sister before they broke out into a cat fight, making Blake shake her head, "Well, Ruby, Yang it was a pl-" She didn't have time to finish as an irate Weiss came over to them angry form the noise the two sisters had caused.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" She snaps before her and Yang point towards each other. "Oh not you again!"

It then quickly went downhill from there.

"Shh guys she's right people are trying to sleep."

"Oh, so now you're on my side?"

I was always on you're side!"

Yeah, what's your problem with my sister! She's only trying to be nice."

"She is a hazard to my health!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The last voice makes them all turn to the window, where they could see a very angry fox faunus with bright blonde hair holding up a clock that said it was 1:30a.m. on it making them realize two things. One they really needed to go to sleep, and two they were starting to piss off some of the other students, some of them not even first years.

Blake shacks her head before blowing out her candles. Covering the room in darkness.

 **Annnnnnnd DONE!** **  
** **This is going to be one of my favorite stories I can see it already.**

 **But yeah tell me what you think about an older team maybe guiding the first years.**

 **Read and Review**

 **Stay Cool**


	2. Test Day

I do not own RWBY, Naruto or any guest characters that appear in this FanFiction.

 **Chapter 2: Test Day**

 **Time (06:40, 6:40 a.m.)**

It was early in the morning within the dorm of four sleepy fourth years. As of now all of them were fast asleep in their beds.

Naruto shirtless, snoring, and occasionally flicking his ears in the far corner of one of the rooms sprawled out on top of his dark green comforter with both the ceiling fan and his own personal one on full blast as they try to keep him cool. While Raiden his roommate and partner slept silently and motionless underneath steel grey sheets and rested his sword on a pedestal above his bed.

While in the other room the other two members of the four-man team could be found in similar positions as the female faunus of team Luciela was trying to hug one of her pillows into submission on top of bright white sheets and comforter while she lightly purred and had a small blush on her face as she had a **very** pleasant dream about her and a certain fox faunus.

And finally already awake and sipping coffee in a flashlight to illuminate her world sat Vespa on top of her almost entirely blue colored bed as she tried to read one of her many books.

But unfortunately for them their mood was destroyed when a loud bang was heard from their door. So with Vespa being the one who was already awake she went to go open the door with her coffee in hand, only to meet a stern looking Glynda Goodwitch staring right back at her in her standard teacher's attire.  
Glynda looked around the living room of the dorm with a frown team LVNR should've been up by now after all they are going to be watching the freshmen go through initiation. And Ozpin for some reason allowed the top ten senior teams to select three teams that they were to tutor and train for the rest of the year, and as much as she hated to admit it this team happened to be number one.

"Miss Londo, do I need to remind you and the rest of your team that you are do in the observation deck in less than ten minutes?" She asks raising an eyebrow at the black haired girl's quiet and calm demeanor.

"Yes professor we are well aware. Ozpin informed us via our scrolls about today, but thank you for the reminder. I believe that the others are about to wake up very soon." And at that very moment three different alarms went off as they had all been synchronized to wake the seniors at 06:45 (6:45 a.m.) Glynda hears the sound of a very displeased cat faunus when a low rumble of curses could be heard from the room on the right while on the left side of the dorm the constant snoring that Uzumaki was known for had stopped.

See Beacon knew that it's brutal training requirements were extreme and the expectations for discipline, intelligence and the students psychological profiles were very high so they had a way of rewarding those who made it all the way into their last year before graduating. Freshmen got a single room worth of living space and one bathroom that all team members had to share. Sophomores had larger rooms and more flexible schedules compared to freshmen. That flexibility increased even more when their third year at Beacon came and they were granted access to more of the restricted areas of the school. And finally seniors at Beacon could actually exempt courses if their performance in the subject in the year's prior showed the right aptitude, and then they had a free period. However that wasn't all seniors received, no actually more people dropped out of Beacon than most know. For reasons either life threatening injury or loosing their will to continue at the school people left the academy for other occupations. And with those open spots come empty rooms, so the seniors that are left by that time go from a single living space to three with two separate bathrooms, and sometimes if their class was small enough the remaining seniors could "expand" their rooms a bit further adding on a closet or another room if they so chose.

And like the standard senior dorm team LVNR had the same. Their living room immediately after walking threw the front door was also a small kitchen, as while senior had the potential for less class the ones they still had to take were the most difficult in the entire academy. But with their kitchen it aloud them to make something for themselves while they studied or recovered from missions. Now their actual living room had a solid dark black long couch facing their holographic TV, which could comfortably sit up to four people, with two chairs one being a solid black recliner and the other being a black and white striped love seat.

As for the actual bedrooms Naruto and Raiden took the room directly to the left of the entrance while Vespa and Luciela took the one to the right. Naruto and Raiden had kept their room surprisingly Spartan with no posters or paintings on their walls; hell the only thing that did hang was Raiden's weapons and Naruto's knife pouch, but both of those were either above or next to their person while they slept.

Moving on they however did keep their own personal dressers and bedside tables each with a few pictures.

On Naruto's there were only five picture in total with a foldable frame holding three of his, the one to the left of the center was his parents, to be more specific a picture of his mother while she was eight months pregnant and his father who was grinning like a mad man behind his wife. Both of his parents were faunus with both of them being foxes, and you could see where he got their traits as his mother had blood red hair and ears along with vibrate amethyst eyes, while his father had bright sun-kissed blonde ears and hair and bright blue eyes, they weren't really sure where his red eyes came from, maybe his mother had them in her genes and they just appeared in him like they did in his uncle Kurama?

Moving on the one to the right of the center was that of a younger Naruto surrounded by his family, his parents, his uncle and godparents and friends from his hometown at his tenth birthday party. He still smiles when he looks at it his old friend Sasuke when he was a little asshole instead of the giant asshole he is today. It was a that party that Naruto received his dust crystal necklace from his godmother an old drunken gambler, and also one hell of a medic Tsunade Senju, and that's also when he was given his first set of explosive dust crystals from his godfather Jiraiya Senju. Then there was his uncle, and in his opinion a hero, Kurama.

That was when he could laugh, eat, and prank to his heart's content, _'Damn, good times.'_

And that led to the final picture of the three the center one which showed a picture of a fair skinned, red-harried male, with blood red silted eyes and fox ears, and above the picture was a shiny and well kept gold star, the picture was that of Naruto's uncle and the medal was his last gift to Naruto.

True Naruto's parents were both S-rank hunters along with his godparents and uncle, but his uncle was one of reasons he begged his parents to enroll him in Signal. Shortly after that picture was taken Kurama had been investigating a terrorist cell when he was declared KIA. However he died on his own terms. From what Naruto was told he was investigating an anti faunus organization and in a raid discovered dozens of prisoners that were being held captive. So in a bold move he blew his cover and freed them, only problem was the place he was in was about to have a mass execution, and Kurama happened to have derailed those plans.

So with his back against the wall he fought to the bitter end with 100 to 1 odds against him and almost came out on top, almost. The reason people say he came out the winner in this story is because just before he died he detonated all the explosive in the entire base and brought on top of everyone still in there, however the only ones in there were him and the soon to be crush terrorists.

He was awarded a medal for his action in the line of duty, but his mom cried for days at the loss of her big brother. It had hit her the worst.

It was here that Naruto made up his mind, he didn't want to ever see his mother cry like that again, and it was there that he knew his uncle was a hero. And he was proved right when over the next few weeks his family had received condolences from no less than four-dozen families following Kurama's death.

And that event actually led to the last two photos. The first on the end of the table was a picture of two boys Naruto and his friend Sasuke after they had graduated top of their class at Signal, they had planned to go to Beacon together and continue their lives as rivals, but as it turned out Sasuke got an offer from a school in Atlas, and with a heavy heart accepted their offer instead of Beacon's, but the two still kept in contact with each other as they often made calls to each other via their scrolls, and met in person every now and then to test each other. And they some how fought in the Vytal Festival tournament every year.

And the final and most recent picture was that of Naruto and his current team of Raiden, Luciela, and Vespa. Now that day brought a smile on his face it was after their own initiation in the Emerald Forest the photo consisted of Naruto wrapping his arms around both Raiden and Vespa with Luciela crouched in front of him flashing a peace sign and smiling showing off her fangs.

Raiden on the other hand only had two photos that he kept. The first next to him was that of a younger looking him with both eyes still in tact, skin instead of alloy, and a grin on his young face. While next to him stood another man his mentor and father figure Snake. This was picture of Raiden after his hometown fell under Grimm attack he was ten years old when he witnessed everything happen and had unlocked his semblance.

Raiden never knew his parents since they had died in surprise attack between the Atlas extremists and the Mistral military and since then had grew up in a small town along Mistral's coast, and for a while life for the young boy had been good until that was the Grimm attacked the city due to the recovery it was going threw. And people inside never really stood a chance as they had been taken completely by surprise.

After the carnage had cleared his adoptive father Snake had found the young boy in a destroyed building covered in blood shacking and crying, seeing a child like that made Snake take pity on him and so he took Raiden or Jack at the time back his base in one of the huge transport bullheads. There Jack started to slowly grow on Snake as the boy reminded him a lot of himself and he saw Jack's pure, raw, and untapped potential.

Only thing was Jack didn't have a strong upbringing or moral compass meaning that latter in life if some less than savory people came along they could turn him into a possible threat for the four kingdoms.

So deciding to take the next step for both him and the boy Snake made up his mind to teach and care for the boy full time and teach him the things huntsmen were to live by. So he took him to his home in Vale where he raised the boy when he was off duty. However just because he was a loving father doesn't mean he could it easy on Jack. His training was the same kind he went through and every day it pushed the young protégé to his absolute limits. And he loved every second of it.

There was however one strange thing Jack refused to do, when tried to make him take a last name, the boy refused, saying that he would make his own name and not rely on his father's to help him. Jack later had found his own path when he told his father that he chose to follow the path of a swordsman, a path of honor, respect, and unflinching discipline, Bushido.

Snake could've said something against this idea, but he chose to respect his son's decisions after all, especially if that limited some of thing he could do to get in trouble, which saved the soldier headaches in the long run.

And he had to give the kid this; he was tougher than nails when it came to training. And while Snake always won their spars even he had to be on guard more often than not when Raiden used his semblance. Even for the experienced huntsmen/soldier Jack was still a dangerous opponent to deal with, which made Snake more than confident once he hit seventeen that he was ready for Ozpin and his academy.

And Raiden's second picture was the same one that Naruto had of their team in their freshmen year. It was one that every one had gotten, originally there was only one that was right next to the door when they went to class the first three years they were there, but now since they all had much more space to themselves they each got a copy.

Moving onto the girls room, theirs was a bit lavish compared to their male teammates each choosing to decorate a bit more to add their own personal touch.

Luciela had chosen the bed in the corner of the room where the sunlight would creep through the window to warm her up in the mornings. Which only made it even harder to get her up for class.

And along with her bed, the room the girls had happened to have a small walk in closet that they had chosen to share thus making room for desks and other furniture. So instead of dressers both huntresses got their own personal desk to finish their assignments or clean and maintain their weapons.

And alongside the desks both had invested in a bookshelf that took up almost an entire wall in their dorm, and it didn't take long for both of them to fill the selves to the brim with their books of choice, even if Vespa didn't like the fact that Luciela had a few books that were more…. risqué works on the shelves.

Works that had given the cat faunus many a nosebleed, and more than enough material for when she entered heat.

But moving on from Luciela's dirty books along with the shelf they had taken to putting a few picture on the wall one of them being a painting of Vespa's home town, or rather city, one of Mistral's finest jewels, Anor Londo.

While Luciela had chosen a painting of her own, only it was that of the Emerald Forest from atop a mountain, nothing really special behind the painting just something she rather liked.

Moving from their decorations on top of Luciela's bedside table stood three photos, and every time she saw them she got three very different smiles.

The first was of course their team picture at the end of initiation, which made her smile because it always brought back memories of how she thought her teammates were like.

She had just escaped from the White Fang with her sister in tow and had dropped off Blake at one of her hidden safe houses near a more populated area, where she knew the Fang would never look, and was at this point very untrusting of people even if she smiled a lot more often than her sometimes gloomy sister.

But her first impressions of the team when they first met went as follows.

Naruto: Loud, rude, funny, and in her opinion very attractive.

Vespa: Quiet and too curious for her own good.

Raiden: Strong, ruthless, and efficient, but can crack a smile if you try hard enough.

All in all a crowd she could get along with. Funny looking back now should wouldn't have it any other way.

Moving on she only had one picture of her and her sister, but it was her favorite of the few that were ever taken. It was about a year ago, when the Vytal Festival had come and she decided to take her sister out once her teammates went to sleep. She remembered it like it was yesterday just the two of them out on the town, and ready for a good time. Until Luciela got so drunk that Blake had to give Naruto a call to come pick her up. That however wasn't the end of the story for Luciela, but that's better left unsaid until a later time. But nonetheless the smile that Luciela dawned when she looked at that photo was a genuine happy grin that reminded her that there was another Belladonna that looked up to her, someone who would always love and cherish her, her sister.

And the final photo on her table one that made her smile one of remembrance more than anything else. It was a picture of her, Blake, Blake's former partner Adam and her former partner in the White Fang, Copper. They were young back then Blake and Adam looked like they were no older than eight, but they were still there in the middle of a protest. Fighting for their rights to be treated equal, something that they still had to do.

She always stopped herself before thinking too deeply about that; it wasn't good to reopen old wounds.

And finally Vespa's pictures which consisted of the three groups that mattered to her. The first was a picture of her parent's team, which consisted of them and her two pseudo-uncles. Her Mother and father had originally lived in Mistral within the city of Anor Londo, and after forming a team were quickly praised for their skills in combat to the point where they were chosen to be the bodyguards to the Mistral council.

But Vespa knew them as more than just the royal guards they were her parents and her uncles.

Her mother was the "Lord's Blade," Ciaran and her father was the "Abyss Walker," Knight Artorias. They never really had a last name so it had become a joke that all three of them would take the name of their home city when Vespa was born, which ironically happened to be Anor Londo. She could say that she had a happy childhood, and for the most part was hailed a protégé within her class at Sanctum and was fully prepared to go onto Haven for the next step of her huntress training like her parents before her, only her dad was diagnosed with an unknown disease before she could leave, and both her and her mother were told that he wouldn't ever make a full recovery, if he survived the experimental treatments.

And that was how she found herself at Beacon; the treatment that they wanted to try was only available in Vale. So she entered Beacon a little down and almost unfocused with the fact that her dad was in the ICU and her mother was worried sick about both her and dad.

But she is still hoping that he'd pull though, after all her is very well known for having his iron will. Stubborn man, even laying in bed he could pester and annoy anyone, which only made her mother's blood pressure worse.

Now that she thought about her mother was often very loud for someone who considered herself an assassin type huntress.

But moving on from her parents she still had her uncles who would call her from Mistral. They were an odd two one was a giant and as gentle as a kitten, while the other was about as calm as a thunderstorm.

First of the two was her uncle Gough the "Blind Marksman" it was very ironic that he, the blind member of their team, happened to be the best shot in Mistral. He was a towering 7'9 and built like a tank, but the first time he saw her when she was four he picked her up with one hand and let her ride his shoulder like some kind of mount. He was always great with children for some reason, but that didn't mean he couldn't defend himself. Hell no to that.

She still remembers seeing his famous bow, he decorated the nonmoving parts with plates he shot off a Goliath. That alone says how strong he was. And along with that his sensing semblance was called the most acute the kingdoms have ever seen. Hitting targets that were near invisible or bringing down giant Nevermore were as easy as breathing for the huntsmen.

Then there was the leader and her opinion most…eccentric member of the team, the "Dragon Slayer" Ornstein. True he was the leader, and true if she asked either her mother or her father they would say that he is also the strongest, but he has two things that make him a more unique character. One he is honor bound to a fault, he has never refused a challenge for his position, nor has he ever refused to help those in need sometimes completely disappearing from his post to help. And the second is that he is very easily excited reminding her of both Raiden and Naruto for those two faults.

For example when he met her as a baby, it didn't take more than a minute for the proud knight of Mistral was cooing and giggling like an idiot at the sight of a baby. Another time was from when before he was a royal guard and he just completely disappeared for almost a month. Only to later show up with a dog, covered in souvenirs, and a bounty in Atlas. He still won't say what exactly happened, and quiet frankly she really doesn't want to know.

But moving onto her second picture Vespa always cranks a smile looking at it. It was her and someone she tutored during her final year at Sanctum. She had met someone who would become famous in Mistral and around the whole continent, Pyrrha Nikos.

It was honestly kind of funny to see the young girl stumble at first when Vespa took and interest in her, but something about the girl and her work ethic made her curious, and if there was anything she could say she was infamous for it would be her stealth and curiosity.

When she first saw the thirteen-tear-old redhead practice she saw that she had potential, and had decided to try her hand at tutoring. One thing lead to another and after a few months of brutal training Pyrrha went on to be one of the youngest people to ever win the Mistral Regional tournament. And the picture was Pyrrha giving her tutor a friendly hug right after she had won the final round, Vespa only knew the photo existed when she received the it as a going away gift from Pyrrha.  
And now she wonders if Pyrrha would come here, hell she knew that the girl could go anywhere, but she always kept her hopes up.

And of course the final picture was one that the whole team shared.

 **In Ozpin's observation deck**

An hour later ten senior teams of four were waiting for both Ozpin and Goodwitch to show up and explain to them how they wanted their teams.

And with Ozpin's impeccable timing he walked in just as the clock struck seven.

With coffee in hand Ozpin looks out among the elite of his school and smiles knowing that this year will be different, but in a better way. And hopefully these seniors will pass down a few skills the new students are going to need to survive in this line of work.

"Good morning to you all." He begins, as a large screen appears showing off all the potential first years.

Naruto tills his head seeing all the names and groans when he thinks about having to memorize any of that. However this was silenced when Vespa smacks the faunus upside the head.

"Thank you miss Londo. As you all know I've called you here today because you are the very best and brightest of this academy, or to be more accurate the ten highest ranking teams of this years seniors class. And with your rankings of A or S-rank, in the case of team LVNR, you come into this year with knowledge that almost no one on the continent has. You know the ins and outs of both this academy and it's expectations. So seeing this, and also seeing one of the largest incoming classes to date, I have decided to let the best teams this senior class has tutor some of the first years."

This was met with mixed results from the small crowd of forty; some of them were smiling at the fact that they may get to pound on a fresh batch of rookies, and others were preparing themselves for the onslaught questions they were no doubt going to be answering. Seeing their reactions and giving them time a few moments to settle down he starts to tap his cane on the ground getting their attention almost immediately.

"Thank you. Now I know this is very different than your first year here, but this is quite a large class that we have coming in, so eventually it won't just be the top ten teams that have to participate in this. But for now you are the only ones that are aloud to help teach the first years. Now then I must first lay down the ground rules for you all as professor Goodwitch sends you each codes to access the cameras we have placed in the Emerald Forest."

Getting silence as his answer Ozpin takes one sip of his coffee and sends them a small list via their scrolls, as he begins to elaborate verbally.

"Rule number one for senior tutors. You are aloud to help train them, prepare them, and occasionally accompany them on missions that are not assigned a specific teacher. You are also aloud to help them study, but not give them answers to units they have not learned yet, so essentially don't teach them anything that the professors haven't taught yet."

"Rule two. Unless they have a pass to head into the city one member of the senior team is to be with them while off campus, even if they are unaware of your presence." This rule causes the members of team LVNR to stare at their resident stealth master who was wearing a small grin on her face.

"Rule three. The seniors are to never give access to restricted areas or share classified information that the first years are not ready to learn yet. Failure to comply with this rule is expulsion and or imprisonment is that clear?" Ozpin says with a dangerous undertone getting only nods back from the seniors as they just started to access the cameras and began watching the students mingle a bit at the "launch sight" as they called it.

"And finally rule four. Seniors are able to turn in any and all school rule breakers to any of the school professors or to myself directly if they exhibit inappropriate behavior towards other classmates or school property. However there must be solid evidence of this behavior, or there will be consequences for false claims against other students."

He gets a mixed reaction at this as some teams excelled at certain things while stealth and evidence gathering was not on the list.

"Now does anyone have complaints about their rules?" He only got silence as an answerer. "Very well then you may stay here and observe on the community meeting room screen or you may return to your dorms to observe students on your own scrolls. And please choose your team wisely, good luck to you all in the coming year, dismissed." He says as most students leave the room to head back to their dorms.

 **In team LVNR's dorm**

"So have any of you thought about which students interest you?" Raiden asks sitting in the recliner looking over a few profiles for some of the students.

"Look buddy don't go choosing anyone so fast after all the teams aren't set yet, hell they haven't even begun the test yet. And in case you forgot we're still on clean up duty, so don't set your heart on one yet, they may turn up dead." Naruto says a darkly as he watches them listen to Ozpin's speech.

"Naruto's right, after all we are the best example of getting someone else." Vespa says making Raiden, Naruto, and Luciela smile.

 **Flashback**

Luciela was ready for action; she had just begun her initiation for Beacon academy and was soaring through the air. She was dressed in her battle gear, which consisted of a tight jet-black body suit underneath armored silver boots, gauntlets, and chest piece with her personal symbol. A pair of cat's eyes with two spike covered tails emerging from behind the face. Now thankfully they were spread out allowing her to utilize her feline flexibility and substantial protection at the same time. On her back rested her weapon, _Colas de Gato_ in its broadsword form.

And right now she had her mind set on finding a suitable partner, after all she didn't want someone to slow her down for the next four years. So she ran over the possible candidates for strong partners.

' _There was that other faunus I saw at the ceremony, after all its always nice to have another one of my kind as backup, and he seemed pretty adept at those knives he was playing with, but then again that could mean he's careless and I don't want to be the one who's picking up his slack._

 _Um who else. Oh I know that one guy with the sword in his lap. He was so cool looking just sitting there meditating, I think, or maybe he was just asleep. Oh well I didn't much of him so that's always open…uh that's it._

' _Wow I really need to socialize more.'_ She said to herself as she started to cry anime tears.

It was when she heard a huge explosion that she grew serious and removed her sword from its sheath. _'Go time!'_

She then stabs the closest tree and uses her momentum to bounce off another one and land in a clearing where she saw a huge crater and a few dead Beowolves that were already disappearing into black mist. "Aw I missed it." She pouts before her cat ears twitch at the sound of a near by bush being crushed. Moving as quickly as she can she flips into her attack to add more power with an overhead swipe intending to take out an poor Grimm that decided to take shelter there.

Well imagine her surprise when the young fox faunus is there instead. And is in a very strange position as he was doing the spits and keeping his long red and white fox tail from being cut off by the sword wielding feline.

"What the hell! What did I ever do to you?!" He shouts from his awkward spot, while Luciela had the decency to blush at her mistake she quickly locked eyes with him and jumped back. "I'm sorry I thought I heard a Grimm in the bush and seeing the dead ones here I just guessed that you might've been one…sorry."

Naruto just deadpans at the girl and was about to walk off, "So does this make us partners?" She asks looking at the giant block of grey metal on his lower back, and then looking over him.

Naruto only scratches the back of his head, "Um sorry I've already got a partner he's probably killing an Ursa right now and should be back any second now." Hearing this Luciela frowns, _'Well there's still the silent one.'_

But her hopes were once again crushed when that very person walks out of the woods and stares directly at Naruto. "Yo, Naruto let's go we've still got a few miles before we reach the temple." He says before walking back the way he came.

Naruto looks over at the cat faunus and can see her ears droop in disappointment, "Don't worry you'll be fine. It takes a lot of skill to do something like that front flip you just did. I'm sure you'll pass this no sweat." He says smiling a big toothy grin for her getting a blush out of Luciela.

"W-Wait what's your name?" She asks as he was walking away getting him to turn back towards her. "Naruto, and what about you beautiful? What's your name?"

This gets another more prominent blush from the brown-haired faunus, "L-Luciela, my name is Luciela." _'Really a stutter?!'_

Naruto just smiles as he was walking away, "Well it was nice to meet you Luciela, I hope to see you in the future!"

And this left a blushing Luciela surrounded by dead Beowolves in the middle of the Emerald Forest with no one around for at least a mile. "Well what the hell do I do now!" She yells into the sky as she stomps forward into the same direction as Naruto and his teammate.

 **An hour later**

Luciela was officially done with this stupid test. Here all she wanted was to find a partner, but everywhere she looked it was just Grimm and people who already had partners, it was infuriating.

' _I swear the next thing I see is getting a major ass beating I don't, care if it's human, faunus, or Grimm.'_ She seethes in her head just hoping she could find something to let her anger out on.

So imagine her luck when she finds and Ursa that was almost as pissed off as she was. "You want some you Yogi Bear looking mother fucker!?"

Almost.

They then charge one another as Luciela wields her sword ready to strike and the Ursa goes in teeth first to try and devour the faunus. Well it didn't turn out to well for the Grimm as Luciela used her natural speed to maneuver around the Grimm and lop off four of the spikes on the Grimm's back creating small projectiles for her to throw at the beast.

She didn't have to wait long to use them though as the bear-like creature charged once again. Luciela however, instead of going for the full frontal assault like last time she sprints towards the nearest tree and back flips off of it to get behind the Grimm before plunging two spikes into each of the Grimm's back legs making the beast howl in anger at her.

Not one to leave a job half finished the faunus came around the Grimm's right side holding her sword once again ready to strike near the Grimm's throat or head.

But the Grimm still had two working front legs which it used to throw its body towards the girl making her redirect, but not abort her attack.

Pressing a button on her swords hilt the blade split down the middle and formed two bladed whips that Luciela wrapped around the base of a tree and the other to the Grimm's neck.

With the Ursa struggling to remove the bladed collar Luciela had put on, it had only made the blades on that one whip dig deeper into the skin getting closer to slicing its head off. Seeing that this was her chance to finish it Luciela pushed the same button on both her hilts and slowly but surly the blades were tightening around both the Grimm and the tree.

And after feeling the whips try to straiten themselves out Luciela gives a cruel little smile before jerking both her arms down both decapitating the Ursa and cutting down the tree.

She then gives both a few twirls before joining them once more and sheathing her sword.

"Wow, I feel so much better now." She says to herself.

"I must ask, was that how you planned on greeting a potential teammate?"

Luciela hearing the voice quickly begins to search for whomever it belonged to, only to find no one around. Starting to get suspicious the faunus looked around one more time only for her to fine the speaker to be right behind her.

The voice belonged to a young fair skinned woman with a long braided black-haired ponytail that almost reached the middle of her back. And she was dressed in layers of midnight blue garments that appeared weave into an armor almost, and in her hands were two curved short swords one solid black and the other a bright scarlet.

It was quite as the two stared at one another for a moment before Luciela became a bit uncomfortable, "So I guess this makes us partners now huh."

"It would appear so."

"Well then let's get moving we've got to get to those relics if we want to pass. Oh wait I didn't get your name did I?" She then turns around to find her gone, "Or just leave me in the fucking woods that's cool. Yeah I got a partner now, oh wait she fucking leaves me!" She yells out in anger at the thought of being left there again, by her actual partner no less.

"If you're done north is this way." She hears in the distance, "Oh now you talk!?" The faunus yells at her teammate as they begin to fall in pace.

"My name is Vespa by the way, Vespa no Londo. Yours?" Sighing Luciela decided it would be best to try and make a friend, after all it would be no good to have a partner that wanted to kill you.

"Luciela, nice to meet you Vespa." She says back to the blue clad girl.

 **Flashback End**

"Ah good times, so have any teams formed yet?" Luciela asks after thinking back. Vespa who was quickly checking the number of cameras finds to her surprise a few teams already.

"Well I see three pairs that have formed as of now. I went a head and looked up names for you. First pair is Cardin Winchester, and Russel Thrush. Cardin is a graduate from Signal academy, finished in the top ten of his class for combat scores, however fell behind in his academics. Now he seems to be primarily focused on strength over speed, however that doesn't mean he's lacking in that department. Semblance, unknown, and weapon of choice seems to be a mace with some kind of dust crystal inside. Now after seeing him fight he seems to handle himself well, and the fact that he didn't have to reveal his semblance, he has unlocked yet, or the fact that he didn't use the dust crystal in his mace proves anything it's that he can handle himself against Grimm. Or Beowolves at least."

"Moving onto Russel, from his file it appears that he moved here from Vacuo around two years ago and was accepted when he passed the combat requirements that Beacon had set up, same way Luciela got in. From his records it appears he did six months in a juvenile correction facility."

This gets a raised eyebrow from Naruto who was watching a few other solo students make their way towards the "relics" Ozpin had placed. "Oh and what were the charges?"

Vespa clicked a few buttons on her scroll, "Looks like it was theft that put him away it doesn't exactly how many times he stole, but it say multiple."

Raiden at this point decided to put in his opinion. "Great so we could have a kleptomaniac running around campus, perfect." Vespa choosing to ignore him moves on.

"Well besides his record, Russel passed the requirements with no problem judging from his scores. Now as for his weapons and skills, let's just say he is the Yin to Cardin's Yang. Or to elaborate, while Cardin is the strength and the tank of the pair, Russel is the speed and support. He fights with twin daggers so that's Naruto's level of expertise, and if we pick his team up I know you'll turn him into one of those ninja you're so fond of."

"Hey shinobi were badasses among badasses!" He shouts in disapproval

"Anyway moving on to the other teams that have been formed we've got, ok check that more teams have formed."  
"Look Vespa we don't want a full background check on everyone just give us checks on anyone that you see with potential." Raiden says while watching a red-cloaked scythe user fight with the Schnee heiress.

"Does anyone see something exciting on the cameras? Because I'm getting bored cycling through them." Naruto complains, but then something catches his attention in the form of a massive fight going on between a Deathstalker, a Nevermore, and eight first years.

"Oh hey guys cameras 89-102 something big is going on there!" Naruto says excitedly as he cycles through the cameras in order to see at better angles.

Hearing this the other members of team LVNR switch to those cameras and begin watching the fight unfold. "Looks like we should be familiar with two of them." Raiden says suddenly making the others look closer.

Luciela realizing whom she was watching never took her eyes off her black-clad sister as she swung under the bridge to cross the gap the Nevermore made, "Damn right we should one of them is my sister! Go Blake!" She shouts into her scroll.

 **With Blake**

' _I feel the sudden urge to sigh, Lu said, or did something stupid. Again'_ However she quickly was brought out of those thoughts when Yang yelled something to her.

 **Team LVNR**

"So the one with the bow is your sister, huh. Well don't forget to introduce her to your big strong boyfriend." Naruto says teasing the team leader while flexing one of his arms, only to get kicked in the leg for his joking.

"Shut up."

Vespa on the other hand couldn't stop smiling. Pyrrha had come to Beacon. _'Just wait Pyrrha you though your training at Sanctum was bad. I can't wait to introduce you to the masters of torture training themselves.'_ She thinks evilly while looking over towards the team's male faunus and cyborg.

 **With Pyrrha**

' _I don't know why, but I feel like I'm going to puke.'_ She says turning a bit green at the thought before throwing her shield to slice off the Deathstalker's stinger.

Team LVNR

"No actually I was referring to the half-sisters Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long." Raiden says making them all towards them.

"Raiden did I hit your head too hard in our last spar, because I sure as hell think we would remember girls like them." Naruto deadpans at his partner. Getting the metallic teen to put his head in his hand. "No we never met them directly, but we've met their uncle and their father. Qrow and Taiyang are two names I'm sure you're very familiar with."

And like that the room's temperature dropped a few degrees, last time they went on a mission with Taiyang, it didn't end so well for the team. It just so happened that it was the last mission Raiden had normal skin and two eyes and a real left arm, also it was the mission where Naruto found _Sōran_ and almost died trying to get it. Qrow was also one of Ozpin's best informants and he helped both young men recover from injuries sustained under his brother-in-law's watch.

"Ok pushing that day aside they appear to be some of the best this year considering a girl that got moved up two years just decapitated the Nevermore." Vespa spoke up getting them to switch to the camera overlooking the cliff.

"Well I'll be damned. This year is going to be more fun than I thought." Naruto says grinning the whole time.

 **Nighttime in Ozpin's office**

"I assume you know why you're here?" Ozpin asks grimly looking over team LVNR and two other senior teams, he only gets a solemn nod from the teams.

"Alright then there were three possible casualties this year, and you are to find them alive if possible, or their remains and return by sunrise. Good luck, now team LVNR please stay for a moment before I send you off to meet the others at the Bullheads." This is the sign the two teams take to leave the frowning headmaster.

"I know you want to get this over with and I appreciate your help in finding these students, but before I let you go, you are the only team within the top ten helping with this recovery mission. So it seems a bit unfair that the other teams get to choose and study their teams while you are out there so to compensate I will allow you to select your teams first. Now choose wisely as these three teams will be the ones you will tutor for the rest of the year."

They were then presented a list of teams that were going to be formed tomorrow from a holosceen. "These are the team formations based on the relics they recovered today, I'll allow you to choose now before I send you off."

They immediately started scanning for the few people they wanted, professionalism aside they still wanted to have fun with these kids. They looked to one another before selecting three teams on screen.

Ozpin raised a brow when he saw their choices, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that Luciela would choose the team her sister is in, and Vespa does have a friendly connection with miss Nikos, but your final one may I ask why?" He says seeing they selected team CRDL as their final choice.

"Well they were one of the first teams to make it back with their relics secure and the fact that they use mostly the same weapons so it could improve team coadunation." Ozpin just gives them a blank look.

"Fine, your selection has been locked. Now get moving or else you won't get any sleep before the ceremony." They nod before exiting.

 **Within the Emerald Forest**

Team LVNR stood next to the other two teams at the drop point and Raiden brought up a portable map of the forest. "Alright then you've all been given pictures of the missing ones so this how it's going to work," he says typing in commands on his scroll.

"We dropped in from the south and the last sightings for two of them happened in the north while one got lost and headed west by mistake. So we are going to split up and try to find them, so your teams will head north towards the relics so fan out and look for anything that might be suspicious. While our team heads west to try and find any kind of clue as to where the poor bastard might be. So let's move out I want to be back within four hours." He says in a commanding voice getting nods or in two cases mock salutes before the two other teams ran off north.

"Alright let's see what we've got?" Raiden says with his sole eye glowing red as he and the rest of his team heads west.

 **Two Hours later**

"Have we gotten radio contact from the other two teams yet?" Vespa asks as she pulls her _Midnight Tracer_ out of a dead Beowolf. Raiden shacks his head. "Wherever these three are they made a good amount of distance befo-" She was cut off as the radio came to life showing a dark-skinned male with jet-black hair and light green eyes.

"Hey guys we found two of them. They didn't make it, turns out there were two Deathstalker nests in the forest. They happened to find one of them, and I'm guessing I don't have to tell you how that turned out." The members of team LVNR shake their heads.

"No and spare the details just get those two on to a Bullhead, looks like Ozpin has to make call in the morning." Luciela says lowly with a sad undertone. The guy nods before his face disappears on the scroll.

"Well shit let's hope this one is in better shape than those two." Naruto says before jumping into the trees to get a better look of the land. "Hey guys I see a small fire in the distance that's got to be our guy!" He shouts before teleporting down towards them.

"It's only half a mile away we can get there in no time at all." He says before they all pick up the pace to reach their missing person.

When they reach the camp they see the one they were looking for. She was short maybe 5'4 at the most she had pale skin probably because of blood loss, pale blonde hair like Raiden's, and dark yellow eyes that seemed to brighten when she saw the senior team of four walk into the clearing.

"Oh thank heavens you've come I was beginning to worry that I'd be stuck here forever!" She shouts will a few tears in her eyes at the thought of being rescued. And from the look of her they know she wouldn't of lasted much longer out her she had a pretty nasty leg wound that was bandaged up, but even then those bandages needed to be changed quickly or else she was going to get an infection.

"Alright then Vespa call in the Bullheads we found them." Luciela says to her partner. Who was already send the locations of themselves and the other two teams to the pilots.

 **Next Morning**

"Well that today is the day!" Luciela woke up incredibly happy, why she got to see her sister every day now and then beat her into the ground or let her teammates do it for her either way it was going to be fun.

"Shouldn't we be at the ceremony?" Vespa asks getting the others to look around for their resident teleporter. "And where the fuck is Naruto!?" The team leader yells into the air at the thought of the other faunus disappearing now of all times.

But it would appear that luck was on her side because at that moment said fox walked through the door with a family size bowl of ramen in his hands.

Naruto on the other didn't get a chance to enjoy his breakfast as he saw the of his entire team staring at him, "Did I miss something?" He asks innocently.

Raiden only shakes his head, "Nothing much only that the ceremony begins in like two minutes." That little bit of information made him freeze, _'Oh shit,'_ quickly deciding to help his team and avoid his girlfriend's wrath, Naruto motioned for them to gathered around him as they all put a hand on the blonde as he teleported them to auditorium.

 **At the ceremony**

They had arrived just as Ozpin was finishing the last few of the new first year teams, ironic that the three teams they picked would be the last three.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark" Ozpin called out as the four made their way onto the stage and stood at attention. "The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces. And from this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin announces to the both the team and the crowd earning a round of applause for the young men.

They then walk off stage as another group of first years walks on to the stage when they're names were called.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkayrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. And from this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR." He says causing the bubbly Nora to hug Ren on stage earning a smile out of the headmaster, "Led by Jaune Arc." He finishes surprising the young man, "Led by…." he says stupidly as he points towards himself.

Ozpin only nods, "Congratulations young man." Before Pyrrha "lightly" punched him in the arm knocking him straight onto his ass. Earning her a nervous blush and a few laughs from the crowd.

Ozpin shacking his head moves onto the final team, "And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. And from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." He says getting a look of shock from Weiss and looks of joy from Ruby and Yang.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang shouts before crushing her sister in a hug. Ozpin only looks at the hugging sisters and he sees team LVNR nod to him before they disappear, he knows where they went, so is wasn't an issue for sending their teams to find them. _'Things just became very interesting.'_

And with that team RWBY moved back to their seats before Ozpin took center stage. "Alright then, now that teams have been established you are to report to your supervising senior team. This year we applying a new system in which some of our best fourth year teams will tutor, train and accompany first year teams on missions. Meaning your team and possibly two others will have to work together under upperclassmen supervision. Now then I'll list off which teams are to report to specific areas around campus. You may leave when you have been called."

"Teams CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY are to go to Beacon's training grounds and report to your upperclassmen team. Team LVNR (Lunar) good luck to you in the coming year. You will head to your team assigned dorm after meeting the seniors."

And with that the three teams walked out of the auditorium.

"So does anyone have any idea what kind of people are on this team LVNR, because I don't know anything about them, except that my friends in the class above us told me **not** to fuck with them." Yang says as she walks next to her sister and Nora towards the training field.

"No idea."

"Nope."

"Just as clueless as you are."

"Well then I guess we better make a good first impression."

Yang frown at the responses her new friends gave her. They then see a sign for the Beacon training fields and above the sign lay a relaxed, yet alert fox faunus.

"Finally you got, I was starting to worry that Ozpin thought we snuck into his office again and sent you there." This earned him a mixture of looks from the teens as they saw him stand up to show his blood red slit eyes and fox ears, bright blonde hair, and his battle clothes of orange pants, grey boots, black jacket, and a red over coat.

"Alright then let's get this over with." Cardin says glaring at the faunus. "Wow someone's rushing into a beating." Naruto says smiling as he hopped off the sign to meet them.

He quickly scans them and smiles, "Oh boy this is going to be fun whipping you lot into shape. Just wait till the others get…..well speak of devils and they shall appear." Naruto finishes before disappearing in a flash and reappearing behind them with three other seniors.

One was a cat faunus with slit eyes like Naruto only they were amber in color, pale skin, long brown hair, black cat ears on her head, and a voluptuous figure. She was dressed in a black full body skintight combat skin with pieces of bright silver armor covering her vital areas, legs, and arms. She also carried a broadsword on her shoulder and had a wicked grin as she looked at them before smiling and showing off her fangs.

Next was another woman with fair skin, dark green eyes, and long braided black hair. She wore more ceremonious clothes or dark blue in layer over her body and if one looked closely you could see some kind of armor underneath the cloth. She had no weapon, but the long sleeves she had could've easily hid hers.

And for some reason Pyrrha looked terrified of the woman.

And finally the second male of the group stuck out like a sore thumb, with one piercing blue eye, pale blonde hair, black metal jaw, and the fact that he had what looked to be titanium instead of skin, also his feet looked like he was wearing some kind of sandal.

"Alright then let's see what we've got here. I want to know you names, likes, dislikes and dreams for the future. Starting with you Ruby."

The cat faunus says point towards the smallest member of team RWBY. She just stares at the woman as her eyes got bigger out of surprise and she slowly points towards herself, "Me?' She asks meekly.

Luciela nods. "Umm ok. My name is Ruby Rose, I like weapons especially my own _Crescent Rose_ , my sister, my dog, and making new friends. Dislikes, umm-bad guys I guess. And in the future I want to be the best huntress I can be." She finishes excitedly as team LVNR motions for them to follow.

"Keep talking, you next Schnee." Luciela says point towards her without even looking.

"Very well then, my name is Weiss Schnee. I like my family, my company, and snow. I strongly dislike the White Fang, and I've yet to decide what to do later in my life after this acedemy." She finishes leaving team LVNR to shrug. Naruto then turns around and begins to walk backwards looking over the rest of team.

Seeing Blake he smiles, "Alright let's hear from the girl in the bow." He says smiling at her. Blake sighs knowing that the fox faunus on her sister's team had probably smelled her or Luciela had told him.

"My name is Blake Belladonna, I like tuna, reading, and my sister." She watching to see if Luciela would react, she sighs and relaxes when she doesn't even flinch. "I dislike those who are intolerant of faunus since I happened to be good friends with some. And my dreams for the future are….to one day see faunus and humans live in peace." She says in a hopeful voice.

Naruto smiles, "Great dream, and finally you Punch Drunk." He says pointing at Yang who raises an eyebrow.

"Ok then, name's Yang Xiao Long, my likes are my adorkable sister Ruby, my motorcycle, my hair, my dog, and nut job of a father, and strawberry sunrises. Dislikes, those who can't take a joke, jerks, and if anything ruins my hair. Plans for the future, just one. I hope to find someone and then beat a few answers out of them." She says pounding a fist into her hand.

"Alright then moving on what about to Lady's Man?" Naruto says shocking Jaune, and a few others that he would know his nickname. "Uh Jaune Arc, I like my family, my friends, and having a good laugh. Dislikes those who look down on others. And for the future just making it through the academy for now." He says getting a smile from Pyrrha.

"Boring! Now what about tall, pale, and red?" Pyrrha deadpanned a bit at her description, but nonetheless spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Pyrrha Nikos, I enjoy a friendly spar, spending time with my friends, and the season of autumn. I dislike those who judge before they get to know someone and anyone who thinks they are too good for someone. And I plan to have a successful career as a huntress." She says proudly. Naruto nodded his head, "Well alright then."

"Let's hear from the gloomy one then the hyper one after him." Ren just sighs, "My name is Lie Ren, I enjoy sleeping, cooking, and my friends. I dislike dealing with damages Nora can cause when she's on a sugar rush, and when someone interrupts my sleep. My dream is to become a huntsman." A says bored while holding onto Nora as she tried to run away.

"Ok then now for the hyper one."

"Nora Valkayrie, at your service!" She shouts appearing right in front of Naruto. "I like pancakes, especially when Ren makes them, and smashing things. I dislike jerks, and boredom. And my dream is to become Queen of my own castle!" She shouts confusing everyone as to what she was talking about.

"Ok then…..what about you four?" He says looking at the four armored teens that seemed to be glaring to be glaring at him and Luciela. _'So its going to be like that huh. I'll be a little extra rough training you idiots.'_

"Cardin Winchester, I like proving to people just how good they really are, I dislike working with animals. And I plan on leading this team to being the strongest in the school." He says confidently earning a laugh from Raiden and Naruto.

"Oh this is going to be more fun I thought!" Raiden says as they arrive at the training field. Luciela then walks forward and looks all of them over one last time.

"Alright then here how this is going to work! All of you are to come here at 7a.m. tomorrow and be ready to train because even though it's the first day of school for you tomorrow we've got class as well. When you get here we're going to see what you can do. Oh and don't eat anything tomorrow, because you'll only end up puking."

She says to them before they disappear in a flash of gold. It was then quite for a time before Ruby broke the silence, "They were so cool!" She shouts with excitement in her eyes as they all head back to their dorms.

 **And done! Man it feels good to be back in FanFiction**

 **Yeah I'm not going to lie some the many reason's I haven't been posting is because I'm a huge gamer and the final months of 2015 shot out some amazing titles.**

 **Like Fallout 4, Rainbow Six Siege, Just Cause 3, Halo 5, and Battlefront just to name some of the games I'm still playing.**

 **But anyway New Year resolution that I hopefully stick by is to post more often I've been working the story out in my head and I can't wait put it onto paper, so to speak.**

 **Anyway if you like it leave a review**

 **Stay Cool**


	3. Lessons in Pain

I do not own RWBY, Naruto, Metal Gear, Claymore, or Dark Souls

 **Chapter 3: Lessons in Pain**

"Speech"

' _Thought/Weapon name'_

 **06:35 (6:35 a.m.)**

It had only been a few hours after their introduction to their new supervising senior team, but if the members of team RWBY were to say anything it was that they were probably not really what the four teens were expecting of a fourth year team. Sure from what they could see they seemed to have very unique personalities, but then again they weren't much better themselves with all their crazy awesomeness.

But still making them get up this early for some kind of test and then sending them to class was evil, especially on the official first day of school.

"So what do you think they're going to train us in when we get to the field?" Ruby asks excitedly thinking about seeing that robot guy or the faunus who could disappear in light. Yang shacks her head at her little sister going crazy over the thought of training, she was always hyper when she found something interesting.

Blake then spoke up after doing one last shell count and sliding a fresh magazine into _Gambol Shroud_ and looks over to them, "Well it is our first day, so it could be anything. But it will most likely be some kind of test those four cooked up to see how we all fight. But just to be sure be ready for anything." Yang shrugs before going over to the door and exists followed closely by her sister and Weiss leaving Blake to close the door behind her.

In the hall they see team JNPR making their way down the hall and all of them seem to be in the same mood except for Pyrrha who seemed to be completely alert for some reason. Seeing this Weiss raises an eyebrow, "Pyrrha what's with that look? You look like you've seen a ghost." She points out to the other members of her team. Hearing this Pyrrha simply strains a smile and goes back to walking.

"We asked her the same thing. She just shook her head and said to wait. So I'm guessing that's a yes." The blonde leader of JNPR says to his fellow team leader who shrugs her shoulders at it.

 **In Pyrrha's head**

Pyrrha at this point was almost to the point of panic. She went threw hell on Remnant when she agreed to have Vespa tutor her when she was a first year at Sanctum. And now she knew without fail that it would five times worse than when she was younger.

And she knew this for three reasons, one Vespa knew she had grown stronger that was without a doubt and now she would show her just how much stronger **she** had become in their three years apart.

And Vespa wasn't one to go easy on those she taught.

Two she now had a team of people that Pyrrha could only guess were as strong or if, God forbid, even stronger than her and from what she heard around the campus at Sanctum Vespa wasn't one to be shown up.

And this was the biggest reason, Pyrrha was the champion of the Mistral regional tournament. She just knew that Vespa now wanted a shot at her, she always said pride came before the fall and according to her reputation, even though Pyrrha herself wasn't prideful the people around her didn't help her case with constant praise. Vespa was sure to have heard about her.

' _I don't know if this makes me a bad person, but I'm hoping that someone else on my team has to fight her.'_ She says in her head as she arrives at the training field. _'Huh guess I was moving faster than I thought.'_

 **With everyone else**

Teams RWBY and JNPR had arrived at the field with team CRDL brining up the rear, they all look around when they check their scrolls seeing that it was indeed 7 o'clock on the dot, with no sign of team LVNR, much to Pyrrha's relief.

"Good morning boys and girls!" A voice shouts from behind them, quickly turning to se who said it they see the fox faunus of team LVNR waving at them with the rest of his team standing their as well each of them dressed in combat gear and had a small grin on their faces.

Blake sees Luciela walk forward and crack her neck before she looks them over, "Alright then this is how it's going to work, we are dividing you all into four groups based on your fighting style. From there each member of my team will evaluate you and if necessary take you to infirmary." Each member of the three teams looks around to one another with wide eyes and dropped jaws before looking back towards the older team.

"Alright then seeing as a good time to start let's get this over with I'll take Ruby, Pyrrha, and Sky. You three are to follow me to field number one." Luciela says motioning with her hand to follow her. And after a bit of hesitation the three followed, although Pyrrha did not like the look Vespa sent her.

The blue clad senior only gave her a small grin and a wink, with eyes that promised suffering. _'Good God this is going to be Sanctum all over again.'_

The metallic teen with the sword on his back walks forward looking over the rest of them before his single eye settled on Yang, Nora, and Cardin. He pointed directly at them getting their attention, "You three are with me, we're gong to training field number four." He then starts to walk away.

Yang simply shrugging her shoulders simply follows after him with Nora and a grumbling Cardin behind them. This leaves only Vespa and Naruto left to pick out the first years. "Alrighty then! Let's see who I get to play with." Naruto says excitedly looking over the last few combatants moving his eyes from the multi colored guy the blonde guy, the heiress, the other two idiots and Luciela's sister his mind was made up.

"Ok then I want Blake, Ren and Russel to follow me to training field two, I hope you're ready." He says laughing before disappearing in a burst of speed. Leaving them to play catch up.

And this leaves the dark haired, blue clad teen alone with Jaune, Weiss, and Dove. "Well if you haven't figured it out you're all coming with me to field number three. Let's go I want to be able to finish this as quickly as I can." She says walking away from them earning a small glare from Weiss and a nervous look from Jaune while Dove had a look of indifference.

 **With Luciela, Ruby, Pyrrha, and Sky**

The three first years at this point in time had absolutely no idea what was in store for them and the fact that they didn't have their teammates their with them only made the situation a bit more stressful. But Ruby had something else on her mind as she was both excited to see what three years at Beacon could do for a person and nervous at the fact that she now had to fight someone who had three years of training at Beacon under their belt. _'Oh boy this is not going to be fun, but then again I get to see what kind of weapon this girl has! An extra three years to come up with the perfect weapon that just makes me excited to even think about it! But I have to know what's up with Pyrrha she looks more nervous than I am?'_

And at that moment Pyrrha was in her own little zone spacing out over the fact that she was fighting a member of Vespa's team. And at that thought she was split in opinions, she'll the first to say that she respects Vespa greatly for both having helped her when she wasn't exactly the most graceful or powerful fighter out there, and for the fact that she disproved the claim that Pyrrha is invincible, many times. But on the other hand she was a total slave driver when they were training, and she was not looking forward to that kind of training again. True they did keep in touch, but Vespa never said which school she was going to since she didn't want to influence Pyrrha's decision to come here, or avoid it.

And in the case of Sky he had a tough time doing what a faunus was telling him to do. True he wasn't as radical as say Cardin, but on the same side he didn't fully trust faunus or like them that much.

Stopping in the middle of the field Luciela unsheathes she weapon _Colas de Gato_ and gave it a playful twirl between her fingers before looking at the three first years. "So….this is what's going to happen, you three against me. And your goal is to take theses." She says before holding out her hand showing three small devices they recognized as their scrolls. Quickly panicking the three feel the pockets they had thought they put them only to feel nothing. _'When did she take them I can't even think of a point where she got close to us! Amazing!'_ Ruby says with stars in her eyes thinking about all the things she could do if was that good at picking pockets.

Pyrrha was indifferent to the fact that this woman had taken her scroll seeing as there was nothing important on hers yet only her class schedule and room number, both of which she had already memorized.

Sky on the other hand was only glaring at the fact that this woman had robbed him.

"Now in order to get to them you've got to get past me," Luciela then places all three of them on the ground, "Grab one then make out of my attack range with your scroll in hand. Sounds easy enough right?"

She didn't get a verbal response just eager toothy grin from Ruby, a determined nod from Pyrrha and a glare from Sky.

"Good, now then, let's see what you've got. Oh and don't be afraid to use firearms, wouldn't want this to be unfair for you three." She says slipping into her stance. Ruby smiling at the challenge quickly unfolds _Crescent Rose_ into its scythe form, activates her semblance, and guns it for the claymore wielding faunus. Luciela smiling at both Ruby's eagerness and folly flips her sword to a reverse grip and parries Ruby's scythe before going for her legs.

Ruby seeing this goes and uses her weapon as a way to regain her balance, too bad her opponent had the same idea. Not seeing it coming Luciela uses both her flexibility and her weapon's momentum to kick her self off the ground and nail Ruby in the chest with a solid kick that sent her back with her blade dragging up a lot of dirt on the way. "Ouch! You kicked me in the boob!" She yells with a tear in her eye while massaging her sore breast getting the other three around her to deadpan at her childish reaction.

Luciela shacking her head just sighs at the younger girl's reaction and gets ready for the next one, Sky just happened to up for the challenge, or so he thought. Taking out his halberd he moves in although it was a bit hesitant at that seeing as how the last one to try got a pretty solid kick for their effort.

So he chose to stay out of her range and open fire from the barrel at the end of his weapon. This proved to be somewhat successful as the older student had to either dodge or deflect the rounds that he shot however there was one point where she suddenly froze for a moment from a grazing shot, and this was when he moved in for the scroll. Trying to use his weapon's superior range he swings it upwards at the faunus getting her to move back letting him bring it back down on top of her.

But he was very surprised when she uses her sword to deflect the halberd's trajectory and send it off course resulting in Sky being left open to a punch that felt more like a truck. Knocking the wind out of him and giving his chest plate a small dent Sky was sent flying since his weapon wasn't fully planted in the ground like Ruby's.

And this leaves Pyrrha to stare at the older student, she knew Ruby was no slouch in combat, she'd seen her decapitate a Nevermore after all. Now it was her turn she supposed so seeing as weapons with longer reach really didn't help the other two she kept _Milo_ in its xiphos form and calmly circled her opponent her weapons at the ready in case she attacks.

Luciela seeing that the girl wasn't going to be the aggressor decided to make the move and pumped her legs full of aura and jumped easily almost twenty feet in the air to close the distance on the younger girl and brought her sword down with a mighty swing. Pyrrha rolling to the side sees the sword easily split a tree down the middle and create a huge cloud of dust as well obscuring her vision. However she remained calm and kept her ears open for anything that might give away the older student. Hearing the sound of grass being crushed from behind her she goes to block with her shield and is rewarded with what felt like a metric ton slamming into her arm forcing her to give away and retreat rather than have the bones in her arm take anymore of that pressure.

"I must say, to still be able to hold your weapon after that is quiet impressive, no wonder Vespa spoke highly of you." The cat faunus praised causing the redhead to scuff at the tone in her voice, "But you're not done yet, not by a long shot." Luciela says before pouncing again.

Pyrrha then activates her semblance as she goes to deflect the claymore that crashed into the ground she then tries to bash her opponent with _Akouo_ , but Luciela quickly backpedals away from her and comes from the side going for the legs.

Pyrrha quickly jumps over the swing and then has to block the head level kick the upperclassmen sent afterwards knocking her off balance since she was in the air Luciela then goes for another kick, but is forced to dodge a barrage of dust round from her right.

Jumping away she sees Ruby and Pyrrha regroup and prepare for another round, when Sky drops down from a near by tree and tries to skewer the faunus. Dodging and almost immediately throwing a punch at the male Sky twists his body around on his halberd and swings his legs around both dodging her fist and almost landing a clean shot on the woman.

However when she leaned back she looked again just in time to see him launch himself over her using his momentum and make a break for the scrolls, he didn't get very far though.

Smiling as he flew past her Luciela pushed a button on the hilt of her sword splitting it into two bladed whips and then proceeded to wrap both of them around his legs before she slingshots him past the other two first years into a tree, shattering the base on impact. Ruby quickly goes over to help him stand again only to be pushed away slightly from Sky, who then stood albeit somewhat shaky though.

Ignoring him to face their opponent the three first years stare at the two bladed whips she held in her hands rather than her broadsword. "Well then, come on I know you're better than that!" The older student yells cracking her whips to try and intimidate them.

However this only worked on Sky who slightly flinched at the sound Ruby and Pyrrha only stood there for a moment before charging Luciela.

Smirking at their attack the faunus sent one of her whips towards Pyrrha's torso and the other aiming for Ruby's weapon to try and disarm the teen. However only the second one scored a direct hit as Pyrrha dodged to the side and was on top of the older girl within moments forcing her abandon her attack on Ruby in favor of defending her side.

Ruby seeing that Pyrrha took the attention off of her transforms her weapon into its sniper form and begins trying to take out either her legs or knock her out. But surprisingly Luciela was able to keep an eye on Pyrrha and dodge the high caliber rounds of _Crescent Rose_ , grinning the whole time.

And after a few more seconds of constant dodging on Luciela's part her sensitive hearing picked up footsteps in the trees. Smirking at a new opportunity she quickly jumps back from Pyrrha and changes one whip into a short sword before blocking Pyrrha's own, and used the other, still in its whip form, to quickly slice through a tree on her right, exposing Sky who was now coming at her from above with a huge downward swing.

Luciela smiling jumps away from Pyrrha and grabs Sky by the legs before throwing him as hard as she could into an approaching Pyrrha, who quickly avoided by jumping over the poor guy, who went back first into another tree rendering him unconscious. Now while Pyrrha was able to jump over Luciela's first attack she wasn't however able to avoid the second as she was nailed in the stomach by a double legged drop kick that sent her into dreamland.

Luciela smirks when she lands and hears the sound of Ruby charging her with her weapon no doubt in its scythe form, and quickly presses the button on her other whip transforming it into another short sword before crossing them to block Ruby's attack.

After that Ruby, not wanting to kicked again like she was at the beginning of the fight, quickly jumped backwards and activated her semblance before firing off a few rounds to give her even more speed before she launched her body off a tree and over Luciela's head.

Seeing what she was doing Luciela combines her two short swords into their claymore form again before aiming with her thumb and throwing it as hard as she could while pumping a hefty amount of aura in her arm as well.

Ruby at this point knew she most likely wouldn't win in a stand-alone fight with the fourth year and instead chose to simply go for the objective instead. And when she was no more than a few inches away she felt a huge pull on her cape, and before she knew it she was to a tree with _Colas de Gato_ keeping her from going anywhere. Panicking slightly she tried to remove it only to realize that she wasn't going anywhere. She then looked up just in time to see a speeding Luciela slam her fist into her gut causing her to spit, nearly throw up, and become unconscious.

Luciela looking over her handy work smiles before collecting the three unconscious students, their weapons, and their scrolls before dragging them back to the entrance to wait for her teammates. "Well that was fun." She said in a chipper mood while sitting next one of the trees casually playing with her own hair.

 **With Raiden, Yang, Nora, and Cardin**

With another set of three off in training field four the three first years watched as Raiden told them to simply wait there. "Ok, now that we're here I want to see what you can do. Your goal to make me draw my weapon using any method you see fit." He says pointing to the sheathed sword on his back.

Yang seeing that there was a fight to be had grins before activating _Ember Celica_ into its combat form and slipped into a boxing stance.

Nora beamed with excitement and unleashed _Magnhild_ taking the form of a mighty war hammer, before jumping around like a kid on a sugar rush, giggling the whole time.

And Cardin only stared the older teen down before taking his own a rather decorative mace with a dust crystal in the center and prepared to sprint.

And then it was quiet for a moment as everyone was waiting for the right time to strike, and when that time came Raiden struck first, and he struck hard.

Moving at breakneck speeds the cyborg sprinted towards them catching the three powerhouses off guard before delivering a split kick to both Cardin and Nora before attacking Yang in a flurry of punches. Yang not one to back down from a challenge quickly decides to meet him blow for blow, and for a while was able to keep up.

That is until Raiden's superior fighting style and experience kicked in and he suddenly had the blonde brawler on the ropes. Leaving her open for a sudden sweep kick.

Next thing Yang knew after getting her legs taken out from under her she grabbed by the leg and thrown across the field and almost hit Cardin, luckily for him he dodged in time and both he and Nora charged to attack the metallic teen.

Raiden smirking ducks under Nora's swing and then quickly is then forced to dance in-between Cardin's more vertical attacks that tried to disable an arm, and Nora's horizontal swings that aimed to either take out his legs or send him flying with a body shot. Raiden in the midst of this knew in the back of his mind it was about to get a lot harder to dodge since out of the corner of his eye he could see Yang getting up.

Deciding to get out of there he caught Cardin's wrist and threw him over his shoulder before flipping over _Magnhild_ and landing a spin kick to Nora's cheek. Now Yang seeing that her back up effectively got pulverized she chose to say at long range for now sending shot after shot trying to land a decent shot on the older guy.

Her efforts were noticed by Cardin who looked over to her and nodded before slamming his mace onto the ground with his dust crystal glowing bright before a trail of explosions headed towards Raiden. This causes the older student to leap over the explosion chain all the while twisting his body in order to avoid Yang's shots.

Raiden then is forced again on the defensive as Nora and Yang both go for his torso right before Cardin sends another chain of explosions at his legs, however with Raiden dodging he only succeeded in knocking Yang off balance and into one of Raiden's powerful kicks sending her flying past him.

"Watch where you aim jackass!" Yang shouts before quickly loading new rounds into her gauntlets and quickly getting back in the action.

Cardin just grunts in annoyance and goes with her to try and peg the metal bastard. They reach him in record time and quickly try to catch him off guard from the sides. However they were rewarded with a split kick for their effort. Raiden then slips into Yang's guard and blocks one of her slower punches before using a knife hand to stab her in the shoulder before blasting her with a lightning infused spin kick into a tree.

"Okay, sparky. Now you're pissing me off." She says low and menacingly with her eyes bordering on red looking at the display of her fellow first years getting manhandled by the older student.

However Raiden was far too busy to actually pay attention to her as he was still trying to move between the faster more center mass focused swings of Cardin and his mace, and the cheerful Nora and her attempts to break his legs. Quickly performing a back flip to get behind Nora before the cyborg fourth year tries to knock her out of the fight by gripping her shoulders and delivering a mass amount of electricity to the girl.

However, this threw him for a loop when the girl simply giggled and tensed up before headbutting him in the jaw causing him to release her before she then introduced _Magnhild_ to Raiden's stomach.

Raiden after landing and crashing through a few trees gets up before dusting off his shoulder and sees the chipper girl now looked even more hyper to be fighting, _'Ok, note to self, either she's a hardcore masochist or her semblance makes lighting useless. Hopefully it's the latter. Alright then guess it's time to take them a little more serious.'_

He then channels aura to his legs before taking a sprinter's stance and gunning it for the three teens, and when he got there he was on top of them in a second.

At this point the three younger Beacon students were somewhat ready for Raiden and his acrobatic dodging, but what they weren't ready for was his unyielding offense pushing them to their limits on defense, and they out numbered him! He was finally able to land his first successful attack on Nora when he landed a one two elbow and backhand to the hyperactive teen sending her off towards the trees.

Yang and Cardin then started to take the occasional glancing blow from Raiden as he had them on the ropes yet again without Nora there to back them up. Yang slowly getting more and more angry at the fact that she was loosing in a pretty one sided fight channeled more of her aura into her forearms in order to take one of Raiden's and catch him off guard like Nora did with the electricity.

So when she caught Raiden's fist in her right hand she couldn't help but smirk before she unleashed a devastating haymaker…

…on Cardin.

Raiden seeing that Yang was winding up for something big allowed her to catch his fist while he used her for balance in order to lock Cardin's arm in one of his legs before he threw the team leader into Yang, and the blonde did the rest.

So now Cardin was out cold with a huge bruise forming on his cheek.

Raiden then jumps away while starting to channel electricity into his arms again, "And then there were two. Come on Xiao Long show me you can do better." He mocks her while cracking his neck.

This gets the desired affect as Yang literally exploded with her anger at the fact that she was loosing this badly was blatantly being shown to her. She then rushes him faster and stronger than before all the while firing off dust rounds at him before they once again began to all the while somewhat forgetting that Nora was still in the fight.

And at this point the orange haired girl had transformed _Magnhild_ into its ranged form of a multi chambered grenade launcher. She then waved to her blonde friend fighting the older student, took aim and Yang a thumbs up from the tree line before firing a single shot at Raiden.

While Yang even though she was almost entirely focused on fighting the metal teen in front of her, out of the corner of her eye she did see the eccentric teen wave to her before she took aim giving Yang enough time to duck under one Raiden's punches and quickly get away while flipping him the bird all the while Nora's single grenade was screaming towards him.

When the explosion happened right next to his face Nora exited the tree line and joined Yang. "Wahoo! That was sooooooo much fun! Oh I got it lets go fight the others on his team, and after that I'll get Ren to make us pancakes!" She says before grinning at the thought of pancakes with Yang grinning right along with her.

"Yeah he wasn't too, too tough, defiantly up there, but I've fought better. Guess we just needed that one good hit to bring him down." She says dusting off her shorts and transforming her weapons back into bracelets.

"Oh? Is that right?' A voice calls out from the dust, slowly turning and at the same time activating their weapons the two look in awe as an unscathed Raiden walks out of the crater that Nora's grenade created.

"Then maybe its time I take you seriously, man if Luciela saw me now I'd get the whole don't let your guard down lecture. Oh well, time to end this." He says before taking a stance and sprinting again.

By the time Nora had her hammer mid swing Raiden was underneath her guard and in her face literally with a vicious head butt to the orange haired teen's nose causing her to stagger and allow Raiden to move in for another attack, but on the way he effortlessly flipped over Yang's punch to his face and landed on Nora causing her to be used as a makeshift skateboard before being flung into another tree with a flip kick.

Turning to the blonde brawler Raiden then smirks as she tries to attack again and is rewarded with his constant smirk of Raiden as he made dodging look effortless.

He then caught one of her wider punches and sends her over his shoulder onto his knee and then into the ground with a vicious elbow to the back. He then hears the sound of gunfire and turns in time to see a flying heart made of grenades coming at him courtesy of a still smiling Nora.

However that smile turned to shock when Raiden catches two of them and seemingly effortlessly dodges the rest before hurling the two he caught back at her causing a huge dust cloud to form blocking his view of her. And for a moment he had taken his focus away from the recovering Yang who crawled out from the crater he put her in.

Getting shot twice in the legs he quickly saved himself with a flawless handstand, before spinning his legs in a circle kick with one breaking Yang's guard and the other nailing her in the cheek.

Quickly standing he looks into the dust cloud behind him only to see Nora leaping out of the cloud with _Magnhild_ raised above her head ready to crush Raiden under it.

Quickly letting his instinct take over Raiden uses the closest part of him to attack, which happened to be his sheathed weapon. In an instant he had aimed it over his shoulder and had gave Nora a huge surprise when he pulled the trigger near the end of it sending _Murasama_ hilt first into the girl's forehead knocking off balance by making her do a back flip, as well as making her open to an attack.

Raiden not one to pass up on an opportunity jumps to meet her while she is defenseless and performs another one of his flips and lands heal first on the girl's head sending her to dreamland and into the ground.

Yang just now getting up holding her sore cheek sees Nora's unconscious form with Raiden still standing and finally snapped. Her semblance explodes into action as she clears the distance in a blink of the eye.

Only to find Raiden within her guard, with one fist cocked back and coated in lighting.

What happened next, is what Yang imagined being hit by a train felt like.

And with that her semblance crumbled at being overwhelmed by the sheer force of the punch, and she was sent threw maybe close to a dozen small trees across the one hundred yard field out like a light.

Raiden then gets up from his still position of his arm extended into that last punch, looks around and sighs; they had been stronger than her thought. They defiantly chose the right teams. He then picks them up Cardin and Yang under his arms while Nora was lifted onto his back and made his way back to the entrance of the training fields.

 **With Vespa, Weiss, Jaune, and Dove**

As the three first years made their way to training field three they were all somewhat wary of the blue clad senior in front of them, the entire time they walked she hadn't said a word only walked behind them the whole time as they made their way to training ground three for their test.

And if Jaune was honest he was nervous as all hell about being tested by a student that had already been at Beacon for three years. He knew just from his time in the Emerald Forest that the people around him were better than he was by a long shot.

Weiss on the other hand couldn't help but be a bit unnerved by the black-haired senior as everyone she met that went here at least said a few words. She on the other hand hadn't said a single thing, besides at the entrance. And if that wasn't enough if she didn't know she was there she could've easily snuck up on them since they couldn't even hear her footsteps. But she took a deep breath and stilled herself by thinking about she should act around her.

After all this was one of the people that would be tutoring her alongside the professors at Beacon, and she would take this girl over either of those faunus any day.

Dove simply did a mental weapons check while they walked over and tried to get a read on the completely silent older student behind him. If anything were to be said about the senior that was testing them right now, it would be that she unnerved him, a lot. Something about her made him shiver a bit, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Oh well he was sure he could take anything thrown at him by her…. hopefully.

When they all got to training ground three they turned to find their tutor staring back at them, still unsettlingly quiet. Before she smirked.

"Alright then, now that you're here I'll just this out of the way. The test each of you will take is a skill that you will need to master for long-term missions out there beyond the walls of the city. And that skill is your ability to think rationally, use your senses to detect the enemy, and avoid something stronger than yourself. So basically I'm going to be hunting you while you look for the objective. "

She let that hang in the air by releasing a fraction of her aura, which enveloped her body in an eerie purple glow. "Your goal is to find something I've hidden with the forest surrounding the field. And here's the only hint you'll get. Tick, tick, tock, better stop the clock."

This again stumps the three younger hunters in training, but nonetheless they let her continue, "Your goal is to find it before the timer runs out. Nothing more nothing less, and what ever you do don't get eliminated." She ends cryptically before flicking her wrists revealing he weapons, _Scarlet_ and _Midnight Tracer_. Before she is then engulfed in a thick purple and black mist, and disappears from sight.

The three teens only stare at the spot she once stood and the thought that she was now out there in the forest waiting for them only left them thinking one thing, _'Oh shit.'_

But trying to ignore that thought they then look to one another. And it was quiet for a time before Weiss coughed into her hand getting both the boy's attention, "Alright then let's get moving you two we've got find whatever it is she hid." She says trying to get them to move only for them to stare at her.

Dove then looks at her like she was crazy, "You want us to just go in there and look for whatever she has hidden God knows where in this forest. You do know that she is out there right, and I don't think those swords were just for show you know, we need a better plan than just go in and look blindly." Dove says to them making Jaune nod and Weiss seethe a bit having been effetely ignored.

But he did have a good point they had no idea what they were supposed to find as they only had that small hint, but that hint alone gave them a few clues as to what it could be. It could be some kind timer or clock since they were being timed apparently, and also they would most likely be able to hear if it is a clock. Now onto their main problem not only were they timed, they had no idea where their objective was, and they had a very skilled looking senior stalking them with some wicked looking weapons.

Man if Ruby was here….

But Weiss put the thought of her partner turning into a fan girl at the sight of those weapons away for another time since she was sure she had her own problems at the moment.

Jaune was surprisingly the next to speak up, "Well we had somewhat of good look on the western side since we came from there so maybe we could check the opposite side of the field." Dove only shrugs at the suggestion and unsheathes his sword and readies his shield while Jaune does the same leaving Weiss to only sigh before drawing _Myrtenaster_ and chambering a vile of Wind based dust. "Well then if we are being timed its best we get a move on."

They then slowly enter the forest each of them on guard for the blue clad senior that was no doubt either watching or waiting for them in these trees. Dove took point while Jaune covered the rear flank both of them trying to protect Weiss since she was now their ranged expert.

At first their search began to show fruits when they could've sworn they heard what sounded like a clock, quickly rushing to the sound they found only a small white porcelain mask with a creepy smile on it. Turning quickly thinking an ambush would behind them, they are met only with the silence of the forest.

This actually makes Jaune begin to sweat a bit since the mask itself was still staring at them with, in his opinion, those creepy eyes. Let it be known that Jaune was afraid of clowns and or mimes.

"Alright then, ignoring the obvious scare tactic, we need to keep moving in order to find whatever she hid." Weiss says trying to get their attention, however for some reason both of them seemed to be stunned by something. "Weiss whatever you do, do not move." Raising an eyebrow at them she turn around only to see a bright red blade less than an inch from her face.

With Vespa at the grip smiling at the heiress, "Really now Weiss you always need to keep your guard up. Or at least listen to your friends. Looks like you've been eliminated." She says tilting the blade back where it began to transform into a handgun. However that's as far as she got before Jaune jumped in front of her and blocked the stun round with his shield.

Vespa smiling at the young teen's move then draws her second blade and begins to engage Jaune. Who was quickly being overwhelmed by the older and more experienced student.

Dove seeing that his fellow first year was in trouble jumps in to help leaving Weiss to knock the blue colored senior with blasts of lightning and ice. Vespa seeing that it was now two on one, and with Dove and Jaune both being physically stronger than her she jumps away and starts to unload on the two aiming for their legs and hands.

Weiss not one to sit aside jumps in the air to get a better shot blasts the area Vespa was standing on in a wave of ice temporarily blocking her shots.

Weiss then sees Jaune and Dove recovers from blocking most the shots with their shields and charge the block of ice. Taking this as another opportunity for the high point she uses one of her glyphs to elevate herself into the tree behind the ice.

And is somewhat stunned to see that Vespa had disappeared, leaving the three to stay on guard, each of them waiting for the older student to jump out at any moment. However this wasn't the case as they found another mask with a small note on the back.

 **To Weiss, Jaune, and Dove.**

 **You only made this harder on yourselves.**

 **P.S-Tick, tock, you still need to find that clock.**

Weiss scowling at the threat slices it into pieces with _Myrtenaster_ before storming off in the opposite direction they came from heading back to the middle of the field.

When the other two caught up to her she turned to face them and tried to calm herself down. "Ok now that we know she's out there and no doubt waiting for us to make a mistake like that again. We have to be on guard at all times."

She says getting sweatdrops from the other two. _'Weren't you the one she snuck up on?'_

"Now all we've got to look for or really listen for is ticking like a clock. So I think it would be best if we split up and covered more ground before the timer runs out." This got different reactions from the two males. Dove was indifferent since he was somewhat confident that they could find it before she got them all, but then again….

Jaune on the other hand was nervous almost to the point of sweating, "Um Weiss I don't think splitting up is the best idea since she is out there still. I don't think it'll do us any good looking for this clock if she could simply h-hunt us down one by one."

Weiss then moves her glare onto the last one that hasn't spoken yet and the minute her eyes set on Dove he could instantly feel the annoyance in her eyes. "Well, while our objective is to find the timer, we would be left open for an attack if we were to split up. She could easily take us down if she was able to get one of us alone."

Weiss seeing that they weren't going to listen massages her temples and stomps off in another direction trying to find that damned clock. After she was gone for a few seconds Jaune looks at Dove who simply shrugs his shoulders and quickly tries to catch up to her.

Jaune simply standing there looked into the dark woods before sighing started to walk in order to catch up to them.

That was until he heard saw his legs were incased in some kind of purple and black smoke, quickly panicking he tried to jump away, only to be sent flying into a tree in the opposite direction. After landing on the ground he quickly draws _Crocea Mors_ and gets into a stance as he sees his attacker walk out of the shadows. Vespa smiles seeing Jaune and quickly flicks her wrists and her weapons fly out of her long blue sleeves before she dashes towards him.

Jaune not having a choice meets her in the center and the two have a quick round of clashes before two thing became apparent to Jaune, one he was stronger, and two she was faster, and much more agile. After she ducked one of his high slashes Vespa takes out his legs from under him and then using her swords as balance she sends a brutal mule kick to the teen's face.

Jaune having been staggered from the shot spits blood before he is then devastated by what looked like two purple hands made of smoke. And before he could recover again he finds himself wrapped in the same smoke that sent him flying, and commanding it was Vespa with her hands raised with the smoke originating from her back.

"Looks like you've been eliminated Jaune." She says before clenching her hands.

 **With Weiss and Dove**

"AHHHHHH!" At hearing the scream both teens stop in their tracks and quickly turn in its direction both of them seemed to have developed a thin sheet of sweat at this point. "W-Was that w-what I think it was?" Dove asks clearly terrified. Weiss herself wasn't doing much better on the inside, but she wouldn't let this imbecile know that. "We've got to keep moving, at least we know she's in that direction." She then walks off with Dove close behind her.

And after around half an hour the two were at their wits end, "Where the hell is it!" Dove shouts angrily before slicing through a tree that was next to him. Weiss frowning looks over to him and sighs, "Well getting mad isn't going to make it any easier. Calm down and listen." She says trying to get him back in line so they could complete this frustrating challenge.

Dove however was having none of it, "Oh, well excuse me for getting frustrated at you and your shitty directional awareness princess. But for all I know we've been walking around in fucking circles at this point. I'd rather take my chances against her on my own rather than wondering if I'm going to fail because I was lost the whole time!" He then stomps off away from her leaving Weiss, who was now red with rage.

"Fine then walk away! I hope she catches you like she did with the other moron!" She shouts at him before walking away.

Neither of the noticing the fact that Vespa was in one of the trees observing them the whole time.

It didn't take long after that for Weiss to realize that she was alone and very vulnerable to a sneak attack, something she was sure Vespa excelled in. Now at the moment she was jumpy to the point of almost having an anxiety attack, and the fact that she swore she heard a chuckle somewhere above wasn't helping to calm her down.

She was both frustrated and slightly scared since she and Dove heard that God awful scream from whom she guessed was Jaune, and now the fact that Dove was gone now no doubt probably having gone through the same fate. But she kept her head held high and kept her ears open for some kind of sound.

And that's when she finally heard it…. ticking. Like that of a clock, she quickly runs to the sound, and is shocked when she sees Vespa waiting for her with both Jaune and Dove out cold and tied to a tree. In Vespa's hand was a small red box that kept making the ticking sound.

"Congratulations Weiss, you actually found the timer. Now all you have to do is get it." She says placing it in front of her as she slowly walked forward with her weapons in hand. And Weiss now have more determination than ever to prove that she could beat this test draws _Myrtenaster_ and slips into the stance her instructors showed her time and time again.

Vespa could see that Weiss was still somewhat green when it came to real life combat and smiled at thinking of ways to screw with her. "Well then Weiss why don't you start this dance?" Vespa says getting a small glare from the snow-haired heiress.

Weiss then chambers a cylinder of fire dust and rockets forward on her glyphs and unleashes a wide horizontal slash which Vespa ducked under before slashing at the younger girl's legs, making her jump away and sling more fire at the senior.

Vespa not wanting to be out done so easily when it came to range shifted her weapons into their handgun forms and took aim, fired, and missed.

Weiss watching as the bullets sailed past her was very unaware that she now had falling leaves and branches coming towards her. She tried to line up another shot of dust, but was unable to complete the thrust required to launch it as a large tree limb clipped the tip of _Myrtenaster_ causing the shot to go down into the dirt.

Weiss quickly realizing what this meant switches to wind dust and clears the area of debris, only to see that Vespa was nowhere in sight. Looking around Weiss quickly backs herself against a tree and chambers ice dust to create walls to her sides effectively making an ally was for her to either escape or for Vespa to charge through. Either way Weiss thought she was ready for whatever the senior was going to throw at her.

She was wrong.

Vespa being in the tree above her drops both blades pointed down to pierce the heiress' shoulders, but Weiss had other plans. Seeing her reflection that was rapidly descending from her ice wall activates her semblance and places glyphs all across the floor in front of her sending her skidding across the forest floor before she then turns and seals up the exit with another blast of ice.

Seeing her opportunity her sprints to the box that Vespa had placed on the ground and smiles triumphantly when she turns to see the older girl facing her, "Look like I've completed the test." Weiss says confidently to which Vespa smiles," I wouldn't be so sure about that. Do you hear the ticking?" She asks and then puts her hand to her ear as an exaggeration.  
Weiss going wide in the eyes quickly opens the box to see that in fact there was a clock inside and the timer had reached zero.

What she didn't see was the small tube that shot out a miniature dart the second she opened it. Feeling her neck Weiss saw her vision cloud as she removed the dart, before quickly collapsing.

And as she quickly goes unconscious she only sees Vespa lean over her with that damned smirk, "Tick tock Weiss looks like time ran out on the clock." Then her vision faded to black.

 **With Naruto, Blake, Ren, and Russel**

While Weiss, Jaune, and Dove were running around the field being chased by, or really hunted by, Vespa with Naruto and his three freshmen it was quiet the opposite.

They all made their ways to the middle of the field before Naruto's ears twitched once or twice as he slowly gained a toothy grin. "Alright then, let's get right to it shall we." He says reaching behind his back before he unleashed _Sōran_ in all its glory.

This causes Blake to narrow her eyes at the weapon that was somewhat similar to her team leaders and frowned, she could tell that no matter how good Ruby thought she was…

…three of extra combat experience at Beacon with that weapon of his made this Naruto a better scythe wielder, even if Ruby would never admit it.

So sighing she unsheathed _Gambol Shroud_ and shifted it into its sword form, her senses as a faunus told her that his guy was the alpha predator of the school, and now he had a free range to beat them as black and blue as he saw fit.

Maybe it was the blood red slit eyes or the fact that his scythe was slightly more intimidating than Ruby's, but she couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that he was more dangerous than he was letting on.

Ren sees that Blake was getting herself ready and follows suit as he slides _Stormflower_ out his sleeves and takes aim at the older male. Russel seeing that this faunus was defiantly going to be putting up a hell of a fight steels himself as he slides his twin daggers out of their sheaths and bounces on his toes a bit trying to keep alert to whatever the fox would throw at him.

Naruto only smiles wider, if that was possible at this point, and twirls _Sōran_ behind him, "Well don't you look eager, unfortunately I'm going to just fight you like this. I want a challenge." He then points to the trees, "You've got thirty minutes to go off into that tree line and make as many traps, choke points, or spots for ambushes as you can make. Because trust me when those thirty minutes are up I'm coming for you, and you'll need to use everything you make." He then folds up _Sōran_ behind his back and starts to walk over to one of the trees on the other side of the field.

This leaves the three in a state of shock as they stare at the back of the faunus who only continued to walk away from them. However this got Russel's blood boiling, being looked down on.

He spins his knives around his fingers and gets in a reverse grip "Don't turn your back on the enemy dumbass!" He shouts jumping above Naruto with his knives poised to strike.

But in the blink of an eye Naruto was instead behind him with one of _Sōran_ 's three blades at his throat. "Well, I can't really say that this is one of the smartest decisions you've made in your life. But on the other hand of the spectrum, it wasn't a bad attempt at a sneak attack. So good one there." He says before releasing the terrified Russel as Naruto simply jumps over him and starts to walk back to his tree.

The three of them shared one look before they all sprinted into the woods to prepare some kind of attack or trap to beat the blonde faunus.

And like he said when the thirty minutes were up Naruto stood up stretched his neck before unfolding _Sōran_ and started his walk to the other side of the field. Naruto was actually excited to see what Luciela's little sister could do, as now it was time to do what everyone at this school loved to do.

Hunt.

 **With the freshmen**

Blake saw Naruto from her place in the treetops, the pace he was walking bled confidence, also the way his weapon was held in a reverse grip with the blades facing away from his back, she could tell that with that kind of grip near the end of the handle that he could get some serious range with his first swing. Quickly jumping down to see both Ren and an irate Russel waiting for her she nods before Ren leaps off into the tree line while Russel does the same in the opposite direction.

Now when Naruto first walked into the forest he expected the one with the Mohawk to try and attack him at least, maybe that scare tactic of his worked better than he thought. But at this point he knew they were waiting for him out there somewhere in the tree line, so Focusing his hearing a bit he listens for even the faintest sounds they could make.

Soon he smiles when he listens to what he thought was a stick break somewhere on his left, and springs into action by jumping straight over the sound fully expecting to find someone there.

However at the sight of a well-placed spring trap full of what looked like sharpened sticks, and he couldn't help but smirk, _'Clever ones aren't you?'_ He thought before the rope holding it was shot and the sticks were shot at him like bullets. But through careful dodging and using the metallic rope he had wrapped around his body, he was able to avoid or block all of the sticks. "Well now all I've got to do is find them. Oh where could they be?" He says sarcastically before his front scythe blade splits open to reveal a glowing purple lighting dust crystal from there the weapons moving parts take over as three distinct barrels are revealed. The now grinning blonde then looks over to one specific tree, which happened to hold one of the three targets.

Ren watching from the tree line couldn't help but widen his eyes when he saw what the scythe now was. He had fully expected a rifle like Ruby's, what he was now staring down the barrel of was a turret, and it looked like Naruto literally had ammo for days judging from the two pouches at on his hips and the dozens of magazines he sees from inside his cloak.

"Hey Ren!" Naruto shouts in a cheery tone, right before totally eviscerating the tree he was standing on with lightning infused high velocity dust rounds. Ren ducking and jumping for his life tried to return fire but was unable to, as Naruto's weapon kept up a constant fire rate that just didn't give him any breathing room to try and shoot back.

So he tried to make a break for a clearing in the tree tops to escape, unfortunatly for him Naruto sees where the multi colored teen was running and quickly disappears in a flash of golden light and appearing right in front the, now shocked, teen.

Now with Ren stunned by his entrance Naruto unleashes the gates of hell onto his opponent, Ren seeing what was coming tries to counter both the heavier and weapon and Naruto's superior strength, but with less than pleasing results.

Naruto's attack had easily broken through Ren's guard and was now testing the limit of his aura's protective properties as Ren was trying to hold the razor sharp blades with his forearm. Unfortunately for him this left him open. Naruto taking advantage of this threw a kick at Ren's ribs making the teen drop the weapon and dodges the kick only to receive a shallow gash on his shoulder when Naruto swung his weapon again.

Now bleeding a bit Ren was being extra careful since Naruto was apparently perfectly fine with give them some serious wounds. "You know when you put too much aura into one part of the body it takes a lot longer than usual to travel to another spot. Just thought I'd let you know that." He says still with that cheery grin.

Ren clearly not amused opens fire on the blonde with _Stormflower_ only to see a sea of metal in the form of Naruto's rope blocking almost every shot he fired at him. Then quickly closing in Ren was again put on the defensive as the two began to trade blows in the forms of well placed kicks, aura enhanced punches, and one time in Naruto's case a surprisingly effective headbutt.

Ren quickly realizing that Naruto didn't even looked winded at this point while he himself could defiantly use a breather, tired to look for an escape route. However Naruto was still on him relentlessly. Trying again to get away Ren fires into the ground trying to create some distance, only to turn and get a brutal haymaker to the nose, breaking it and sending him to the ground. And before he could even stand up straight he got a serious uppercut to the ribs lifting him off his feet for a time, only for an axe kick to the back to bring him back down.

Naruto just stood there after sending freshman into the dirt and stared at Ren's struggling form, he had a decent wound on his shoulder from the beginning of the fight, a broken nose, and maybe a few broken ribs at this point. He had to give the kid this, Naruto honestly thought he'd be down by now, guess he was tougher than he looked when he fought that Deathstalker.

But Naruto still had a test to finish, and if he could get one out of the way now then all the better.

He then approached Ren and as he was mere feet from him the younger male sprung to his feet in an effort to land a solid kick to the blonde's abdomen, unfortunately Naruto was faster then the first year and moved to the side and crushed his knee in-between his own and his elbow.

Ren shouts in pain only to have a very familiar metallic rope wrap itself around his throat and slam him into the ground. Looking up he sees Naruto with his multi-bladed scythe on his shoulder and a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Sorry about this, but I've got to make absolutely sure you won't be a problem later in the test. If it makes you feel any better you actually did land a solid some shots on me here and there." He then transforms _Sōran_ back into its machine gun form and loads a dart into it.

"Oh and don't worry this won't hurt, too bad. Sorry." Naruto says with a somewhat apologizing look to him. Ren could only deadpan at the faunus who quite literally beat him senseless, was now saying sorry for it.

Luckily for him Blake turned out to be a guardian angel for him today, swinging around a tree from Naruto's blind side she tries to take him by surprise. But her weapon is blocked by a thick grouping of metal rope from underneath her, fortunately for her she was able to catch herself before the rope caught her as well she jumped back to stand next to Ren who was breathing pretty heavily at that point and barley able to stand on one leg with the amount of punishment he had received at the hand of the blonde fox.

Blake then looks to the older student's weapon and can see that there was a bit of blood on it, if this guy was willing to try and main on the first day. She shuddered trying to imagine what they had in store for training.

But that was later this is now, she knew where all the traps were around here and if she could lead him to them then they had a chance, also she needed to find Russel and tell him that fighting this guy alone wasn't going to end well. She just hoped she could escape.

She looks to Ren as he struggled to keep his balance on one leg, even with the amount of aura he was putting into it. She needed to get him out of here before he became just dead weight. Seeing as her semblance was her only hope she empties _Gambol Shroud's_ mag into the blonde in front of her, and the ground in front of him.

Naruto shacks his head at the tactic he just pumps his aura into the rope around him and it basically comes to life as it blocks the bullets for him leaving him completely unharmed. He then teleports right behind Blake and moves to slash at her legs, and his eyes widen when she doesn't dodge. A feeling of panic washes over him as he sees what assumed to be Blake's right leg fly off.

' _Oh shit, Luciela's going to fucking kill me!'_ He panics quickly thinking that he just sliced off the leg of his girlfriend's younger sister. Only for that panic to change into relief when she disappeared into nothing, "Oh thank God!" He shouts before the full realization hit him.

"Well shit, they got away. Huh I guess shadow clones have their uses, man that would so cool if I could do that! Only mine would punch back!" He says with excitement thinking of all the cool combos or uses solid clones would have, before shrugging his shoulders and teleporting once again.

 **With the Freshmen**

Blake right now was holding a barley conscious Ren and had just made it to where Russel was waiting for them.

See the original plan was to funnel Naruto into a series of trap that increased in number as he got closer to them, and that after each trap was activated by one of them they would lead him to the next where someone else would throw the switch and thus it would continue until they ran out of traps. But at this point Ren was in no shape to fight, and now Blake was berating herself for getting him out of there, it might've been better for Ren to just have been taken out that way he wouldn't get hurt again.

Now with all three of them in the center of a few hidden traps Russel paled seeing the damage done to Ren and looks to Blake who only shook her head.

She then stands up and looks the other male in the face. "Looks like it's just going to be the two of us now. Ren is in no shape to fight at this point. Russel you did double checks on the traps, right?" Hearing his name the teen looks to the black clad girl and nods having given himself a little mental pep talk got a bit of his resolve back. Not that he would let anyone know he was now somewhat scared of the older student, ever.

"So Ren, what can you tell us from your fight with him? Anything will help at this point." Blake asks the injured teen, he weakly nods before sighing.

"Yeah, his weapon's ranged form is a heavy machine gun, three barrels and a high fire rate, he'll most likely use it to pin you down so you can't shoot back. Trust me you can't with that kind of firepower. As for ammo type one grazed my arm and it felt like a bolt of electricity hit me, and couldn't even begin to try and follow their trajectory. So I'm assuming some kind of lighting dust, but I'm not totally sure. As for strength, he might not be as strong as Nora or Yang, but he's stronger than us by a long shot, and his speed is unreal, he actually might be able to teleport I think."

This causes Blake to cures under her breath thinking about how much harder the fight's going to be even with knowing that he can teleport.

They then set Ren aside on one of the larger trees away from the majority of the hidden traps and steeled themselves for the blonde faunus' inevitable arrival.

And they really didn't have to wait long for him to show up. As they didn't have two minutes to plan and prepare before he was no less than a dozen yards from them, leaving the two teens with narrowed glares and a little bit of sweat forming on their heads.

"Well looks like you two were ready for me. Alright then let's party!" He says before immediately unleashing _Sōran_ and shifting it into its chain gun form.

Seeing the weapon form Ren told them about they split into two directions with Blake going left and Russel going right. Naruto narrowing his eyes knowing they were up to something turns his first onto Russel as he tries to aim fro the legs and arms more than the torso.

And in a hail and bullets he completely misses the fact that Russel combined his daggers into a submachine gun while on the run. And not soon after this Russel fires hitting a hidden rope behind a tree and sends out a collection of more sharp tree branches into the open filed where Naruto stood.

Smirking at the same kind of trap Ren had tired Naruto jumps over them and turns when he hears the sound of a gunshot, looking over his shoulder he sees Blake's _Gambol Shroud_ coming straight at him in its kusarigama form. Shifting some rope from around his torso Naruto sends _Sōran_ to meet her weapon mid air.

Seeing that her weapon wasn't going to make it to him Blake kicks aside a thick chunk of wood holding back a large tree branch that was tied up with razor wire. Now with the branch headed for him, him being weaponless, and with Russel now on the attack with his gun Naruto was forced to teleport out of there and into Russel's guard.

Seeing that the teen wasn't too surprised at his sudden appearance, made him realize that Ren no doubt told them a thing or two about him. But that wouldn't be enough to help Russel. The two quickly get locked when Russel jumps over one of Naruto's lower kicks while Naruto caught Russel's punch.

Now with both of them off balance and somewhat in the air more a moment Russel didn't have moment to spare as Naruto whipped his remaining leg and sent a hefty amount of metal rope into Russel's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and stunning him to Naruto's backhand and hammer fist.

Sprawling over for just a moment was all Naruto needed as he jumped off of Russel's back with _Sōran_ following him into the younger student.

Russel wasn't doing so well at the moment as he just took a punishing attacking directly to the stomach particularly in the exact same spot as the first blow. But he had a few surprises waiting for the blonde faunus, all he had to do is wait till he got close again.

Meanwhile Blake was moving in from above Naruto when she saw that Russel was near two of the other trap they had set for the older student, looking to Russel he barley nudges his head towards her letting her know to stay back.

Naruto is then almost immediately above the young huntsmen in training shacking his head, "I honestly was hoping for more." He says with small half smile as he was expecting the teen to jump up and restart the fight at any moment. However this seemed to be for not as Russel was still on the ground in pain, or so it seemed.

Tugging on a hidden wire that was near his hand Russel smiles where the blonde can't see him and gives it a hard pull. This causes a loud crash to be heard before a heavy log falls next to Naruto and suddenly a net was suspending him in the air before he could react.

Russel then got to his feet and threw one of his knives at a low lying branch, which was rigged to a small catapult, and in this catapult was Blake waiting for her chance to strike. Instantly after the knife hit the branch Blake was airborne lining up an attack on the suspended faunus trapped in the net.

She steeled herself as her eyes met his, but for some reason he was smiling the entire time. This put her danger sense into over drive, but before she could act she sees the barrel of what looked like a shotgun poke through one of the net holes. Knowing she was vulnerable at this point Blake can only put as much aura as she can in the front of her body before she is blasted back by a huge concussive force to the stomach.

Going back first into the ground Blake looks up again, only for her to instantly go back down as the scythe-welding blonde was once again in her face. Missing his initial attack Naruto goes for an axe kick, but is quiet surprised when Blake lands a solid scorpion kick to his forehead, and before he could completely shake off her last attack he then feels his arms retrained by some kind of wire.

Looking back he sees a smirking Russel with what looked like thick leather gloves on his hands and if he looked close enough he could see what looked like wires of some kind coming off from his fingers.

It then clicked in his head that Russel had managed to get the wire around his arms when Blake stunned him for a moment. Now unable to move his arms Naruto was unable to defend himself from Blake's attack, or so they thought.

In an instant Blake was able to land a solid kick onto the older student's jaw and before she could go in for another one, all of the sudden both he and Russel disappear.

Blake looking around for where the two might got the shock of her life when Russel slammed into the ground, head first in front of her, out cold. And it just so happened that Naruto still had those wires around his arms at the moment, which she now quickly found herself entangled in.

Feeling a tug from behind Blake had no control over herself as she was pulled into Naruto's iron like grip.

"Well, looks like this is game over for you. To be honest you guys did much better than I thought. Hell you actually made me pass my limit of only three teleporting three times for the test, so good on you Blake!" He says excitedly with that almost infectious grin.

Blake can only stare at him in amazement, she was one of the best in the White Fang, and the fact that Ren and Russel weren't exactly weak actually made the fact that he beat them all with almost no injury even more impressive.

However that didn't mean she was done just yet.

Naruto's smile quickly faded when the clone he was holding faded as well leaving him open for an attack to his back, which Blake delivered kick a sliding side kick to the back of his head.

But in an unexpected move Naruto used this to add to his forward momentum, turning to show off his toothy smile Blake watched as he swiped his arms and _Sōran_ came out from the side of her in a new form.

This form was more compact than his chain gun form, and the fact that it now had one wider barrel told her what weapon it was, it was a shotgun.

And she was of this moment in point blank range.

Seeing it glow a soft leafy green really didn't help comfort her when she was blasted by a non-lethal riot round to the forehead.

Seeing stars at the moment Blake could somewhat make out the outline of Naruto as he got behind her and put her in a sleeper hold. "Well, if you want my honest opinion. You did great today. And hey at least all three of you have passes to skip class today! Isn't that awesome?! I wish I had this kind of stuff happening to me more often! Hey Blake you still awake?...oh yeah, choke hold."

He then drops her to the ground before gathering her and Russel up and walking over to Ren who at this point had a make shift cast working on his injured leg. The teen looks at him in a bit of pain before Naruto takes out that same dart he was going to shoot him with before Blake saved him.

"Can't have you being the only one who's wake. Sorry about this." Then Ren felt a slight prick in his neck before he saw black.

 **School Infirmary**

Right now lying in hospital beds were a bunch of new freshmen that Beacon had recently accepted. And looking over their injury reports was a very angry school doctor.

"You four really did a number on them. I don't know where to even start!" A blonde haired nurse yells at team LVNR, causing them to sweatdrop with some of them adopting apologetic looks on their faces.

This nurse happened to have graduated from Beacon a number of years ago and around the same age as Professor Port, net that she would ever admit it. Even though she looked twenty, she was in fact almost sixty right now she had just turned fifty-six.

She smelled of alcohol mostly like that of fine wine, and sake, but you could tell unless you got close or had enhanced smell like a faunus. Her long blonde hair was done into two ponytails that often rested on her shoulders on just past her neck if she moved them behind her shoulders, and her eyes a soft shade of brown. She was wearing a solid white lab coat on top of dirt brown dress shirt that barley hid her enormous buxom along with a dress skirt, and emerald green high heels.

This was Tsunade Senju school doctor and Godmother to Naruto, who she was a hair away from strangling at the moment.

Looking down at her charts she listed off the injuries teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL had received from this little 'test'.

Ruby, Pyrrha, and Sky went against Luciela who made it her mission to finish off her opponents quickly and in a few attack needed. Meaning for these kids it was a heavy damage fighting style. And that resulted in a few more injuries that she had to heal with her semblance. She shook her head looking again at what she found.

Ruby Rose: Patient was treated with aura healing factor catalyst and received treatment from Dr. Senju personally for tissue damage to left breast, two cracked and one broken rib.

Pyrrha Nikos: Patient was given same medicine as miss Rose to accelerate her healing factor for the injuries of a fractured Ulna, swelling of the forearm around the Ulna, and two cracked ribs.

Sky Lark: Treated with the same drug as the other two for bruising on the chest, and cracked vertebrae in lower and middle of the back.

Then it was onto the three designated heavy hitters of the three teams, and of course they had to go against Raiden, and while he could retrain himself better than Luciela, he didn't leave his three in better shape.

Cardin Winchester: Bruising to the face and chest, broken nose (already healed) and an almost destroyed jaw. Treated with the same catalyst as the three Luciela fought. I might need to go find more if this pattern keep up.

Nora Valkayrie: I guessed right. Treated the same as the others for major bruising, chipping in some of her teeth, (healed) fractured jaw, broken nose (healed) and fractured skull.

Yang Xiao Long: I don't even want to know what she did to get hit by Raiden at full strength, but I treated her with the same stuff for damage to her nerves in her right shoulder, chipped tooth, (healed) chipped vertebrae, fractured jaw, and three broken ribs.

Next was Vespa and she left two of her three first years unharmed, the other…well not so lucky there.

Jaune Arc: I'm done listing the drug I used to treat these kids at this point I'll be taking it out of team LVNR for expenses so I'm just listing the injuries. Broken nose, (healed) two cracked ribs, and a dislocated shoulder, which I already reset.

And finally my Godson, good God I need a drink.

Russel Thrush: Broken rib, and major damage to the kid's skull.

Lie Ren: Ok Naruto fuck you for making heal this much. Deep-set laceration on the left shoulder, broken nose, (healed) three cracked ribs, and a completely destroyed kneecap. The knee will probably take the most time out of everything to heal.

Blake Belladonna: Internal bleeding around the lungs, and a major concussion.

Tsunade then puts down her clipboard and stares at the only two conscious members to the three teams Weiss and Dove who stare at the other members in shock seeing that they now took up almost the entire school hospital.

They look over to the team that put them there and are left both stunned and furious at the fact that they were being so causal about the entire situation.

"Alright listen up you two!" Tsunade shouts at them getting them to straighten up as she spoke. They are then both handed their scrolls back with each of them now having a new program installed.

"With this you'll be able to keep track of everyone's condition, please tell the other professors why they will be missing class for the next three days. This makes Weiss go wide eyed as she looked over to the rest of her team all of them had bandages around some part of their body each of them contorting in pain every now and then.

Tsunade puts a hand on Weiss, "Look they'll be fine believe me with modern medicine they'll be back on their feet in four days tops. In the mean time collect their assignments for them." She then pushes her and Dove out the door before she turns with a newfound anger in her eyes at the senior team.

"What the fuck were you thinking injuring these kids like this. Have you lost your damn minds!? You are a senior team at Beacon Academy you are supposed to lead them, but not into an early grave! And on top of that you're an S-class team! You know damn well how powerful you are! This will not be something to take lightly, Ozpin will hear of this, and after that I don't know what'll happen to you four."

They then hang their heads in shame since she was right, only problem this team had is two years worth of mission experience and a year's worth of S-class missions made them forget how strong they really were.

Naruto looks over to Luciela as she sat next to Blake and sighed before walking over to her. "You ok there?" He asks solemnly.

He gets a small nod, "Look, Blake will be fine Tsunade had healed much worse than this, and you know that for a fact." Luciela shivered a bit at a memory they had in this room and slowly gets up to walk out.

Only for Tsunade to get in their way, "Don't think you can crowd my office and leave without consequences." She then holds out a piece of paper that had a ridiculous number at the bottom and the team's collective jaw dropped "We are not paying that! You already get paid to use that stuff! This is bullshit Ba-chan!" Naruto screams…..before he is then punched through a wall.

Tsunade then turns to the three nervous fourth years, "Anyone else?" No one moved.

"Good."

 **And done.**

 **Well that wasn't really a plot driven chapter. That comes next chapter, but hey you got to see how an S-class senior team stacks up against the first years. And for those that think Pyrrha or Ruby went don't too quickly once you hear of Luciela's semblance that thought will change pretty quick.**

 **Anyway please read and review, especially the reviews they make me type faster the more I think about them.**

 **Stay Cool**


	4. Proper Introductions

I do not own Naruto, Claymore, Metal Gear, Dark Souls or RWBY.

"Speech"

' _Thoughts or Weapon and special technique names'_

Chapter 4: Proper Introductions

It had been a day since the brutal smack down of team JNPR and most members of teams RWBY and CRDL. And at this moment one could find all of them currently lying fast asleep in Beacon's student infirmary. And in the room with them sat the school doctor Tsunade Senju casually sipping a glass of wine, at ten o'clock in the morning.

After she had made each member of team LVNR pay a portion of the cost to provide medicine for the first years, she let the senior team go on his or her merry way to class. Only for them to quickly serve a detention and extra assignments from one very upset Glynda Goodwitch. This of course brought a small laugh out of the busty blonde seeing her godson droop at the mere thought of detention. But she really couldn't say that he didn't deserve it.

She then goes back to working on a report for Ozpin when she hears a groan come from one of the beds behind her, turning she sees the young leader of team RWBY waking up.

"Uh, what happened? Where am I? Ouch, my head hurts. And my chest." She says in a childish pout causing the doctor to smile.

"Well it's good to see that you're awake miss Rose. How are you feeling?" She says getting Ruby's attention. Said girl then turned to her and tilted her head in confusion at seeing an unfamiliar face. "Um I'm just a little sore. And….um really hungry." She says right before her stomach spoke up causing the teen to blush a bit.

Tsunade on her part only laughs a bit, "Oh well if that's the extent of your injuries then I'd say you're good to head back to your regular class schedule. Oh and by the way miss Schnee came by earlier check you and the rest of your team. Be sure to talk to her as she has all your make up work." This causes Ruby to freeze before she looked over to the doctor.

"What?" She asks in weak voice.

Tsunade raises an eyebrow, before chuckling, "Come on, you didn't think they would simply ignore the fact that you've missed your first day of school. Trust me you'll want to knock out that make up work, fast. It can pile up like you wouldn't believe." Tsunade then turns her head to glare at the neatly stacked pile on her own desk. _'I should know honestly.'_

Ruby looks around to the sleeping forms ranging from Jaune, to her sister Yang, and many more fellow first years quietly sleeping and letting the medicine work its wonders. Looking at the back of the doctor in the room Ruby watches as she walks over with a small tray of food in her hands.

"Well you'd better eat that way you can gain some of your strength back. Beacon isn't going to take it easy on you, even if you and the rest were on medical absence." Tsunade says with a bit of a smile handing her the food, which consisted of eggs, sausage, toast on the side, and some milk to wash it all down.

Ruby not even caring that there were no sweets digs in, only to stop when she realized it was hospital food and slowly took a big gulp before shivering at the taste.

The blonde doctor looks to her and laughs a bit, "Yeah I know it doesn't taste that good, but it's the best you're going to get until I fully clear you and you can make your way to the cafeteria. Now then lets run a few tests to see if you're good to go." She says grabbing her scroll.

After about ten minutes of testing the blonde signs her off and gives her back her things, which Ruby couldn't help but shout for joy when she got out of the hospital gown.

Leaving as quickly as she could Ruby after putting her signature cloak back on and making sure _Crescent Rose_ was still in perfect condition she makes her way to the mess hall. When she arrives she can see that there were only a few people scattered around the room and most of them were either just sitting with their team, or enjoying the quite of a nearly empty room. Either way Ruby could also see that it was somewhat later in the morning almost closer to noon and that meant she'd missed breakfast, and that meant only one thing to the girl.

' _If it's not breakfast then cookies are on the menu!'_ She shouts with excitement in her head before vanishing in a burst of speed, only to appear in front of the chef working the counter with a plate in her hands and a beaming smile.

Deciding to humor her the employee of Beacon looks at her, "Yes what can I get you? You do know that breakfast was over almost threes hours ago right?" He asks the red-clad girl.

Ruby nods her head, "I know but, you see there was this test me and my team had to do after the initiation test like a second test for our tutor team to see how good we all were…and well the senior team that was conducting the test really didn't hold back when they fought us and they might've, sort of, maybe, put me in the infirmary for a day or two. And well hospital food is pretty bad…so I was hoping that I could five dozen cookies, please?"

This makes the chef's eyes go wide, "What was that last part?"

Ruby just nervously looked away, "Um…could I have five dozen chocolate chips cookies, please? And is there any milk left I could use a lot of that as well?"

Again the man just looked back at her, "Um, ok I'll get right on that. Are you totally sure you want five dozen?"

This makes her eyes twinkle a bit, "Can you make more?" She gets a nod.

"Then I would like six dozen cookies!

…

…

…

…Please." She says quietly at the end causing the man to slowly nod his head as he made his way back into the kitchen to make the cookies she ordered.

With the chef gone Ruby takes a moment to look at her scroll and see if Weiss had found out that she was cleared from the infirmary.

"There you are!" Apparently she had.

"H-Hey Weiss." Ruby says waving at the white clad girl as she walked over to her with a stack of books and papers in her hands, and with a facial expression of relive and annoyance rolled into one. She then slams the books onto the table and waves the other girl over to her. "You've got some catching up to do." Weiss says handing the girl a stack of books.

Ruby only looks back and forth from the books to her partner with wide teary eyes as one word, one very sad word left her mouth. "Homework?" She asks with watery eyes towards her partner.

Weiss a bit taken back by the girl just sighs, "It's not all homework, most of it is just the textbooks they handed out in class…most." She says seeing Ruby perk a bit after hearing that not all of the papers and books in front of her were homework.

Then before the Weiss could even begin to try and help her team leader catch up a wonderful smell filled the air. Weiss turned to see a huge platter of triple stacked chocolate chips cookies being brought out towards her table.

She could only stare wide-eyed when Ruby got up and quickly grabbed the tray of sweets and casually sit down next to her like there wasn't a two foot high stack of cookies next her as she casually ate them.

"You know what those sweets are going to do to you right?" Weiss asks somewhat mortified by the speed in which Ruby devoured the treats. Ruby stops mid bite and looks to her partner with her face covered in crumbs. She then swallows the food that was in her mouth and wipes her mouth with her sleeve.

"Why yes I do know what they'll do to me. They'll fill me with joy and happiness and hopefully get me through this day without too much trouble." She says confidently before once again stuffing her face with food, ignoring Weiss' stern look in favor of her favorite food.

Weiss seeing that she'll have to deal with it just sighs and opens her own book to try and catch Ruby up to speed on what happened in Grimm studies with Port. Besides his story telling that is.

Beacon Infirmary

At this moment right now a few more of the beaten first years started to wake up in their beds causing Tsunade to sigh for what felt like the tenth time today going over her reports.

She looked over to find two members of team JNPR, the blonde brawler of team RWBY and two members of CRDL slowly wake up and groan at the amount of light slipping through the window onto them. "Well now that you bunch are up might as well get some tests out of the way." She says casually grabbing some of her tools.

Nora and Pyrrha both were up and running in less than half an hour after Tsunade gave them a check up, they were fully geared and ready to try and go to class, not that Nora wanted to leave Ren behind though, so it looked like they were staying for a while until the other members woke up.

Sky and Russel both simply thanked Tsunade and showed themselves out since they did not really want to just sit and wait for Cardin to wake up. Yang was in the same boat as them as even though her partner was still there she wanted to go check on Ruby before she did anything else, say what you will about the girl, but she put her little sister first.

It then was just Nora, Pyrrha, Tsunade, and the other unconscious patients in the room with them as it became quite for a time.

Seeing as the quite was getting awkward Pyrrha spoke to the doctor, "So, what's your name ma'am?" She asks looking over to the day drinking blonde that was pouring herself another glass of wine.

"My name is Dr. Tsunade Senju head of Beacon's infirmary and one of the teachers here." Pyrrha raises an eyebrow; "Oh really, does that mean we might see each other again soon?"

This makes Tsunade shake her head, "No I don't teach first years. I'm the advanced anatomy and physiology teacher, and the head expert on toxicology here at the school. I'm strictly a third and forth year only teacher, besides my class wouldn't really suite a fighter of your style."

This causes Pyrrha to tilt her head in confusion, "My style?" Tsunade turns in her chair to look at the redhead, "Don't take it personal it's just that your style is already established as a fast paced mid to close range style of fighting. Now when I tell you that a handful of people have taken my class. I mean like out of every one hundred graduates I'll have one person I personally teach, and maybe four to five other students that make it into my class. See the thing is I teach combat medics to use medicine and poisons on the field against Grimm, or Oum forbid rouge hunters. But what that means to the actual combat is less reliance on weapons and sometimes-even aura, and the trade off is usually the target dies from anything that breaks the skin even a light scratch, in seconds. But that requires an absurd amount of knowledge. See the most effective poisons against Grimm cannot be turned into any kind of mist otherwise the Four Kingdoms would've completely irradiated the Grimm entirely. Instead it has to be hand crafted following a very strict process which takes hours of tiny measurements and careful procedure other wise the poison won't do a damn thing accept kill you or your teammates with toxic fumes. But on the bright side those fumes often get used against other things."

Pyrrha just sat there and looked at the doctor and slowly nodded not really wanting to hear anything along those lines, especially since she didn't ask to hear that. "So, when do you think they'll wake up?" She asks nodding her head over to Blake, Ren, and Jaune sleeping peacefully in their own beds.

Tsunade then sighs and looks to the clock hanging on the wall, "I'm not entirely sure the treatment I gave you all was guaranteed to work on healing most of the damage my godson and his team did to you, but even then that's only to a certain extent you'll just have to wait and let time take care of the rest. So in other words no heavy combat training for about a month, but then again knowing Naruto he's already got some kind of ridiculous plan or training schedule in store for you lot."

Pyrrha widens her eyes at hearing a name in there especially since she casually mention her godson was on team LVNR, "Wait which one is your godson Dr?" Tsunade looks over to her desk and grabs a small-framed picture of her holding a twelve-year-old Naruto in her arms. He had a huge frown on his face since she was holding him off the ground and was basically using him as a boob rest as she gave the photographer a cheeky smile to embarrass him even more.

"Well I happen to be in charge of the trouble making blonde that fought Ren, Blake, and Russel. Naruto's never been one to take it easy on anyone he fights. But hey it could've been much worse for those three, there's a good reason he made S-rank so young."

Pyrrha widens her eyes, "S-rank? We're being trained and tutored by a team of S-rank hunters in training?" She asks nervously with a hidden layer of excitement.

Tsunade nods, "Yep you should've seen the day he told me he got the rank. I thought he'd never shut up about it either. But enough about that you two need to go collect the work you missed and pick up your textbooks for the semester." She says pushing them out the door.

Pyrrha and Nora just look to one another before they begin to walk off down the hall trying to find out where they should go while they wait for their teammates to get back on their feet. Pyrrha at this point was still somewhat shaken up a bit when she remembered the fights the three teams went through.

They looked promising some of the best and brightest from the lower level training academies, and then they got their asses kicked by the best and brightest of Beacon. And oh boy was it an eye opener to the girl.

Nora and Yang who she thought were some of the most physically powerful fighters in their class maybe even the school when she saw the kind of feats they were able to do, got absolutely destroyed by the one huntsmen on the senior team with the black armor. And then there was her own fight with Ruby and Sky, that didn't exactly end well for her and the other two.

Sure she had a powerful semblance, but when you couldn't dodge an opponent's attack, and that attack felt like it was bomb going off on your skin, that tends to end fights pretty quick.

But she could think later when Nora and her arrived at their room they were surprised to find Ruby, Yang, and Weiss in there studying, "Hey guys we brought you the homework you missed!" Ruby shouts points to the stack of textbooks and loose papers on top of their beds.

Pyrrha not really having the heart to ask them to leave sits down and the two female members of team JNPR try to catch up with the members of team Ruby.

Infirmary

After a few hours the school day had ended and the students were aloud to wonder about the campus and do as they pleased, but for one student she knew exactly where she had to be right now. Luciela Belladonna was currently sitting next to her sister's bed waiting for the younger faunus to wake up happily eating a small tuna sandwich she picked up on her way there while still wearing her academy uniform.

Now one would wonder if she was mad or not at her boyfriend and teammate for putting her little sister in this position, and for a while she was, which earned Naruto and earful about trying to control his strength when fighting her or the other first years and a slap to the head. But she knew that Blake had been in worse situations and will probably get into even more situations like this later in life after this school….

…hell maybe while she's still here something worse could happen.

Anyway, the reason as to why she was in here with her cat-like features proudly on display was because Blake was at this point the last one to leave the infirmary, or rather the only who had yet to wake up at that point. So deciding that her sister didn't need to miss three days instead of two Luciela rips off a small section of her sandwich and holds it under Blake's nose and waited.

…

…

…

…

Suddenly her eyes shot open and stared at the food directly in front of her face, her eyes then go to the hand holding the food, then the smiling grin of the person holding it. "Oh it's you." She said in a bit of a deadpan tone before her eyes darted around the room.

"Hey don't worry sis, no one's going to see you, relax. Anyway how're you feeling? I know Naruto likes to be pretty rough at times, but is there anything still hurting?" Luciela asks her sister with concern in her voice.

But the thing Blake was more concerned with was the obvious double meaning in her last sentence. "No, I'm fine just sore really, but from the way you talk I'm guessing you and him are **really** close, right?" She asks with a raise of her brow trying to ask the obvious question with out actually saying it out loud.

Luciela not even trying to mask it in any way just smirks, "Like you wouldn't believe." The older faunus says with a small shiver and a sigh of contempt.

Which in turn got her a look from Blake that was a mix of shock and mild disgust.

"But enough about my sex life, I'm sure Tsunade is just wanting you to get out so she can finally mark you off as cleared and get rid of at least some of the paperwork."

At hearing the new name Blake turns to see an older looking blonde working on her scroll sorting what looked like medical files, "What…oh yeah you're free to go your sister made sure of that the moment she got here I ran the test with her consent."

Blake only nodding her head gets up to go collect her things, reties her bow, and walks out of the room with her sister. She then looks to see her sister smirking, "Soooo what's your team like?" Luciela asks with excitement in her voice.

Blake just smirks, "Well our team leader is just a sugar rush in human form, Yang, my partner is loud, but caring for the team and Weiss….has her moments."

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Luciela reassures her sister as they approach the dorm team RWBY was supposed to be in.

"There is no way this is going to work." They hear from the other side of the door. Immediately recognizing the voice as Weiss Blake opens the door to see Ruby struggling with some ropes trying to tie one of the beds to the ceiling and suspend it in mid air, while Yang was holding the bed up for her sister, and Weiss was unpacking her own things.

When the others saw Blake they stopped what they were doing and looked to her, "Hey Blake glad to see you're ok, we tried to go back in there, but Dr. Senju said visiting wasn't aloud for some reason. So are you feeling any better?" Ruby asks still sitting on the bed her sister was holding up.

Blake casually nods her head, "Yeah I'm fine, just no heavy training for a while." hearing this Yang groaned, "Yeah I'm in the same boat as you right now, wait actually I think we all are at this point. Damn that senior team wasn't pulling any punches." Yang wrinkling her nose at the memory of the robotic male she fought.

"Well to be honest Raiden's not the best at controlling his strength, he's always the one to end his fights ASAP. Wait now that I think about we're all a bit bad at holding back." This makes everyone stare at the somehow forgotten member of team LVNR that stood behind Blake. "Anyway seeing as you're all good to go meet me and my team after school tomorrow in the cafeteria. I think it's time you get to know exactly who you're going to be training with for the next year of your life. Sleep tight." She says before walking off down the hall.

It was quite for a moment before Ruby finished with the last rope, "Done! Isn't this great! Oh sorry about this Blake we thought we should go ahead and make these super amazing bunk beds so you'd have more room when you got here. Oh and you're stuff is right over there." Ruby says happily with her standard bubbly personality.

Blake looks over to her suitcase and goes over, _'Well might as well get started unpacking.'_ she thought picking up her luggage.

Only for it to break open and spill her clothes all over the floor, "Here I'll help," Yang says reaching down to pick up some of the brunet's clothes. But all the sudden stops when her hand feels something beneath one of Blake's shirts.

Lifting it up with Blake not noticing Yang looked at the small orange covered book with a spark in her eye and teasing smirk on her lips. And that smirk only grew when she saw Blake feeling around for something most likely said book.

"Looking for this?" She asks louder than she should have. Blake felt her heart stop as she looked up to see Yang holding her Icha Icha book. The blush on her face told Yang all she needed to know.

Weiss and Ruby on the other hand had no idea what had Blake blushing. "Blake what's wrong, did you loose something?" Ruby asks innocently, while Blake and Yang were having a bit of a stare down.

"No she didn't loose anything Ruby, just don't worry about it." Yang says smirking at how a small bead of sweat could be seen on the corner of Blake's hairline.

She then held out the book for her partner, and Blake slowly reached out to grab it, and when both parties had their hand on the book it became apparent that Yang now had dirt on Blake. Eventually the blonde of the group let go and Blake sighed in relief.

Only for her blush to return when out of the corner of her eye she saw Ruby pick up another addition that she'd completely forgot about since she was glaring at Yang.

Yang felt the sudden urge to want to be far, far away from the room. Turning she sees Ruby looking curiously at another orange colored book in her hands, "Oh what's this one of those books you like Blake?" Ruby asks squinting trying to read the fine print on the cover.

Yang's eyes go wide and she was currently having a metal battle within herself whether to go over and take the book from her, or get a good laugh out of the whole situation. And at this point she was leaning towards the latter.

Blake quickly shook her head, "No a-and I don't think you'd like that book Ruby it can be kind of boring at times." She says hoping that would be enough to hand it over.

It wasn't.

"It can't be that boring, on the back it says it's about a hunter and a princess. That sounds like something I'd like." Blake then watched in horror as Ruby opened it up to a random page, read a few lines, her eyes went wide, a blush redder than the tips of her hair appeared on her face, and a small bit of blood began to drip out of her nose.

"Now that's a katana." She says lowly with a sly grin on her face.

"RUBY!" Yang yells at her sister in shock, making her drop the book and look at her sister embarrassed. She then walked back her own things with a blush still on her face and Yang's eyes still widened in shock.

Blake then quickly snatched up the book before Weiss or Yang could even try to get their hands on it, and quickly hid put it back in her bag. But this didn't stop the older sister from looking at her with a frown, or the heiress from looking absolutely confused as to what is in the book.

But deciding to move on from there the team got to work trying to either finish all the make up work, or prepare for another meeting with team LVNR, which hopefully wouldn't end in injury.

 **The Next Morning 07:45 (7:45 a.m.)**

Vespa awoke in her bed ready to get through the day and properly meet the teams she was to tutor. Sure she somewhat met them, but knocking two of them out cold and crushing another till he passed out with her semblance didn't really stand out to her as an acceptable first impression. And if she were being honest it would be nice to catch up with Pyrrha for a bit, since it has been three years.

She was quite fond of the redhead. Looking over she can see the bed of her partner was empty, strange Luciela was never one to wake up early. But if she wasn't already up that meant of two things either she fell asleep on the couch, or she was currently in bed with a certain fox faunus.

So deciding to just ignore the empty bed on the other side of the room Vespa gets up and goes through her morning routine of a shower, brushing her teeth, tying her hair into the long braided ponytail that she usually wore, and finally dressing herself in her academy uniform, with her weapons hidden in her sleeves.

When she walks out she sees Raiden tightening some screws on his left arm and using a bit of electricity to test his nerves and reflexes if the occasional shock and twitch of a finger was anything to go by. "Morning Jack." She says to him as she grabs a small carton of milk from the fridge.

"Morning Vespa. Naruto and Luciela are already awake if you're wondering by the way." Raiden says back without even looking up from his calibrations. Vespa nodding towards him walks around to the coffee maker and starts to make a cup for herself. "Want a cup?" She asks only to get a shake of the head from Raiden

"Alright then more for me." And after she had made herself the drink of the gods Vespa sits down opposite of Raiden and just looks on as he works on his prosthetic arm. "I never really asked before, but does it hurt when you take damage in that arm? I know that's kind of a sore subject for you but can you really feel like with your real arm? You don't have to answer like I said just my stupid curiosity kicking in again." She says with a nervous smile.

Raiden looks to her then back to his arm then back to her, "Not really, it's somewhat like a dull ache in my shoulder if this arm gets hurt. Even with all this metal, circuitry, and dust it still doesn't feel completely real. But I guess that's a good thing when you think about it. If the time came down to either loosing this arm again or my life it definitely makes the choice easier knowing it's not permanent. It's not like building another could be that hard." He says lowly towards the end of his thought making Vespa wince at the thought of a particular day.

Thankfully though any sort of depressing or somber mood that had just been established had been ruined when Naruto teleported onto the couch, "Hey guys, I've been thinking we never really introduced ourselves to those freshmen we met. Don't you think its time they knew exactly as to who they're dealing with?" Naruto asks twirling a kunai in his hand.

Seeing it was a way to get out of the somewhat uncomfortable situation she put herself in Vespa jumps at the chance, "Well maybe after the school day is over maybe we could have Goodwitch call them to the court yard or the training fields?" Vespa suggests making the faunus nod his head. "Yeah that'll do as long as we get them out there Luciela was actually the one that wanted to meet them. I just hope this goes smoothly, you know how people like to hold grudges." He says chuckling a bit.

Vespa looks to him with a small smile and goes back to brewing her coffee.

"Speaking of which where is our fearless leader this fine morning I haven't seen her since last night?" Naruto asks Vespa offhandedly while pulling out another four kunai knives and juggling them.

Vespa looks to him in confusion, not at all caring that he was casually throwing knives around, "I thought she was with you? Jack said that you two were up before he was, did she leave before you?" She asks him.

Naruto dawns a look of concentration before nodding his head, "Yeah I got up and she was already gone, I just got back from my morning workout so I didn't see her at the weight room, the training field, or around the school perimeter."

Raiden laughing at his partner just shakes his head, "Yeah because she would obviously be training till she couldn't walk this early in the morning." He laughs a bit more as his sarcastic tone earns him a small glare from the knife wielding faunus.

Just then all three of their scrolls got an indication that someone had sent them a message.

"Well, well, well speak of the devil and she appears." Naruto says reading what his team leader had sent all of them.

"So she took the initiative of making a meeting, looks like she read our minds last night." Vespa says taking a sip of her coffee.

"I guess we get another chance at a first impression, lucky us." Naruto says before putting his knives away and walking into his bathroom.

"Hopefully they still aren't pissed at us." Raiden says before putting away his tools and going for the door.

 **Later that day**

Pyrrha was making her way to her last class of the day, which unfortunately was combat training and her whole team couldn't do heavy training for a few weeks, but something told her that her old tutor would find a way around that. At just thinking that name brought a grin on her face that was actually why she was looking forward to the school day ending.

True she had a generous amount of fear for the blue-clad student, but they were friends first and foremost…when Pyrrha wasn't fighting for her life.

She was actually looking forward to meeting the other members of her team, they seem like quite the characters to the Spartan themed teen.

When she got there she saw the ever peppy Nora and the monotone Ren wave over to her, Jaune however had yet to show up.

"So I'm guessing you two got the message as well?" She asks sitting down next to Ren who was looking over some of the other incoming freshman with a calculating stare.

"Yeah team LVRN sent it out to teams RWBY and CRDL as well. I'm still wondering as to what they're going to tell us?" He says with Nora nodding along with him, in her own cartoon-like manner.

"Hey guys!"

Hearing a familiar voice the three members of JNPR turn to see RWBY walking towards them along with Jaune. Sitting next to his partner Jaune looks strangely at Pyrrha. "Hey Pyrrha, I've got a question, when we first met our "tutors" you seemed to know the one in blue. You know the one that….crushed me." He says shivering at the thought.

Pyrrha only winces a bit and scratches her head at that, "Yeah I actually do know her. She's tutored me before. It was during my first year at Sanctum, her name is Vespa no Londo and she's, well hard to explain. She and I became friends before she came here. She's honestly was and apparently still is not the best at being gentle, see these?" She says pointing multiple groups of scars along the sides of her arms.

"That's from her." She says letting them know that they were in for more than one beating before the year was over.

"Great we're going to get killed by another Beacon team, well actually there are worse ways to go." Yang says before Goodwitch appears on the stage in the center of the auditorium.

"Wait she trained you!? Does that mean, she's the one that turned you into 'The Invincible Girl?'" Weiss asks in a bit of both panic and shock.

Pyrrha looks to her and silently nods.

This sends Weiss' mind into a spiral of thoughts, _'If she did that for Pyrrha, what is a whole team going to do for us?'_ She thinks looking over JNPR and her own team.

' _Then again if training with them is anything like our first meeting then, I think I'd be better asking Winter for advice. At least she didn't poison me, or nearly kill other students.'_

 **With Team LVNR**

Meanwhile on a balcony overlooking a huge open field stood Vespa, who had just sneezed, _'Someone is talking about me? I wonder who?'_ She thinks before a flash of golden light appears on her right.

Looking over she sees a grinning Naruto holding what looked like a detonator. "What did you do?" She asks simply knowing something very bad was about to happen.

Naruto for his part held in his heart in exaggeration, "Oh! You wound me Vespa, thinking I've done something that could possibly harm and or humiliate someone we know." He says all with a grin from ear to ear. Getting a glare from his teammate.

…

…

…

She continues to stare at him with a deadpan look on her face.

…

…

…

"Yet."

She continues to glare.

"Want to watch?"

She still glares.

"It's a prank on someone we know hates us." He says in a singsong voice..

Her glare intensifies.

"Jack and Lu-chan are already waiting."

She sighs in defeat, "Why not." She says putting a hand on his shoulder. He only grins and teleports them into the hallway just outside of the combat auditorium where both Raiden and Luciela were already waiting for them.

"This had better be good Naruto, I missed my class with Peach for this." Luciela asks in mildly threatening voice towards her boyfriend.

"Oh guarantee you'll like this Lu-chan. Now then! I have gather you three here today to witness an event that will be remembered for the rest of our lives. An event that will have students of Beacon talking about it for years to come, and event that will make us even greater legends than we already are." He says dramatically to them.

No one says a thing all of them just stare at him, Vespa deadpan, Raiden smirking already somewhat knowing where this is going, and Luciela nervous as to what he actually had planed.

"Think if you will, Jack I know that's hard for you but do try." He says jokingly only getting the bird from his cyborg friend.

"Think about who has given us the most shit, the one who has given us more detention, extra homework and papers out of the entire staff at this school combined. I'm sure you already know don't you?" The three other seniors were now at this all nervously sweating knowing exactly whom the blonde was talking about.

"I am of course talking about one Glynda Goodwitch. Now then if you'll look inside them class I'm sure you'll enjoy the show." He says before running from the three of them.

"Stop him!" Luciela says in panic as she, Vespa, and Raiden all take off into the class to grab him.

Of course they didn't take into account that Glynda was already teaching the class, nor did they really care.

And when a full team of seniors burst in through the room into a room full of fresh off the boat freshman, it was guaranteed to turn some heads.

But they didn't expect weapons to be drawn.

Taking out _Colas de Gato_ Luciela leapt at the prankster of their team first and split her sword down the middle and began to try and destroy the detonator in Naruto's hand.

"Damn it Naruto don't you dare!" She shouts before Naruto dawned a toothy grin and unleashed _Sōran_ catching her third strike after he avoided her first slash and parried her second.

But he then teleports away when out a thick cloud of purple and black smoke appears Vespa holding both _Scarlet_ and _Midnight Tracers_ going in for his legs. She clicks her teeth at seeing him disappear.

"Come on guys it won't that bad!" Naruto shouts at them from the rafters, however that was a terrible idea to give away hi position as Raiden picks up a teammate in each arm and throws both girls at the blonde.

"We are not taking the fall with you this time Naruto! Last time almost gave us suspension and we had to pay for that Bullhead!" Raiden says before drawing _Murasama_ and jumping up there himself to help.

Trying to talk his way out of it Naruto keeps talking.

"Come on guys it wasn't that bad."

"YES IT WAS!" They yell at him simultaneously.

"It wasn't all bad, right? Hey you all remember that friend we made while we were down by the docks though right, remember Steve?"

"FUCK STEVE!" They shout back at him.

Naruto at this was really struggling to dodge the constantly shifting forms of Luciela and her razor tipped whips/short swords/claymore the hit and run tactics of Vespa, and the relentless assault that Raiden was throwing at him. Taking one especially brutal shot to the gut courtesy of Raiden he is staggered, and finds Luciela's whips around his torso.

"Oh shIIIIITTTTT!" He yells as the other faunus of the team sends him screaming off the rafters and back first onto the stage.

But still not even having enough time to relax for a second Naruto leaps to his feet and Raiden makes a dent in the floor with a drop kick while Luciela and Vespa once again go for his legs.

Teleporting once again Vespa clicks her tongue and shifts her swords into handguns and begins to fire rapidly at Naruto aiming for the detonator in his hand.

Naruto seeing where she was aiming begins to twirl _Sōran_ around almost completely surrounding himself in metal rope to deflect the dust rounds. However he still wasn't aloud to relax just yet as Raiden lands next to him in a handstand and begins to juggle his sword from each of his four limbs.

"Come on Raiden, do you really think it was that bad?" Naruto asks while cursing in his head after his partner had sliced through his rope over a dozen times leaving him with very few options for distance.

"Yes Naruto, it was THAT bad." The cyborg says before kicking the blonde's feet out from under him and kicked him into Luciela who performed a flip over him and rewrapped the male faunus in her two whips, each of them with blades pointed at his throat.

"Give it up Naruto, and hand over the detonator." She demands with shocked gasps coming from the freshmen in the stands.

"Holy shit!"

"Detonator are these guys crazy!?"

"Why are we still here!?"

Glynda for her part knew that Naruto hadn't actually planted an actual bomb, but still his pranks were rather elaborate and somehow always costing the school a lot of time and money. "Mr. Uzumaki, whatever you have planed ends now. Give her the detonator, or else." She threatens with her riding crop in her off hand while she still held a scroll in her dominant.

Looking around him Naruto sees Raiden had sheathed _Murasama,_ but still had one hand on it just in case. Vespa on the other Naruto could make out the outlines of her weapons in her sleeves, but his greater concern was the small layer of smoke covering the floor by her feet. And Luciela, well she already had a weapon to his throat.

So he, did what he always does, something unexpected.

Tossing the detonator straight towards Luciela, her eyes dart off him for a second, but that's all the time he needs. He pushes a button on the grip of _Sōran_ and smiles when the moving parts get to work, and in no time at all Naruto had his weapon in it's second long range form, that being a shotgun with Wind dust.

Kicking it up with his feet he takes a shot at Raiden who dodges to the side and tries to go at him. Vespa seeing where this was going sends in her semblance to capture the blonde, but before she could he freed himself of the metallic whips Luciela had wrapped around him and teleported to the other side of the room.

With a second detonator.

"Well it has been fun, but you can't keep a good prankster down!" He says triumphantly before clicking the device.

From there it was dead silent for a moment before a bloodcurdling scream came from across the room.

Problem was, it wasn't Glynda.

Naruto in fear looks over and see his team leader and girlfriend covered in some of the worst smelling perfume he could create, and since she was a faunus the smell was hitting her harder than anyone else in the room. If someone were to describe the smell it would be along the lines of food left out in the summer sun for at least three weeks, and during that time some homeless people most likely pissed on it and then it became covered sulfur.

Looking up at the contraption Naruto had built he see that it was leaning off a bit, and focusing his eyes he was able to see that at some point one of the bullets that had been shot was deflected into it knocking it off course.

And at this point Naruto froze in fear when he saw the amount of what could only be described as pure rage dripping off of Luciela.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry?" He asks scared out of his mind.

Her answer was to appear in front of him, her fist now glowing a dull grey, and being sent through three walls.

 **Hours Later**

After the disaster that was the last class of the day teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL made their way to the cafeteria, where a still angry Luciela was glaring at a bandaged Naruto.

"I will never forgive you." She said lowly making him sulk. "I already said it was meant for Glynda, what more do you want?"

At hearing this the leader leans down towards him….and then smacks him in the head.

"I want you to be quiet for now." She says sighing at him before looking over the three teams that were before them. "Sorry about what happened in there earlier today. Maybe we need to properly introduce ourselves. And hopefully not every day will be as bad as today was for your time at Beacon. And if it means anything to some of you I talked over your results with my team, first of all we are terribly sorry for…um…putting you guys in the infirmary. Good news is you're definitely the three strongest teams Beacon has to offer this year, I guess it's a good thing we chose you. Oh but I'm rambling on you've all somewhat introduced yourselves, so we should in turn return the favor."

The cat faunus then gave them somewhat of a mock bow, "My name is Luciela, leader of team LVNR. My likes included seafood, carnivals or any kind of festival really, and even though I'm still royally and justifiably pissed at him, my boyfriend." She says making Naruto smile and wave. "My dislikes include hospitals, racists, getting caught in the rain, and when anyone other than myself goes through or even touches my things." She says glancing at Vespa who tried her best to look innocent.

"Dreams for the future, well after getting through this year I'd say try and have a family someday after I've been a Huntress for a few years." She says confidently at the end.

Raiden sighs before he steps forward, "Well then I guess it's my turn. My real name is not something I'm willing to share with you, so for now call me Raiden." He says bluntly earning him some confused stares from the first years.

"My likes include my weapon, _Murasama_ , my father, my teammates, and dogs. My dislikes are having to recalibrate my arm every now and then, and repairing my circuitry after missions. And my dreams for the future are to try and build a better life for those I care about, and get a little payback on one man in particular." He finishes darkly at the end, giving some of the weaker willed teens a shiver down their spines.

"Alright after Raiden's little spookfest I guess it's my turn to little the mood a bit. My name is Vespa no Londo. My likes include my team, a family, my family pet, my two adopted uncles, and reading. Dislikes include those that can't be serious, hospitals, and those that think they are above everyone else. My dream for the future is to be a member of the Mistral Royal Guard like my mother and father were." She says with a small smile.

Naruto now smiling as well decides that it was his turn to go, save the best for last. "Alright then moving on, name's Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto at your service. My likes include ramen, my girlfriend, my team, training, and my family. I dislike most vegetables, people who don't have a sense of humor, and a certain group. My dreams for the future are being the best damned Huntsman I can be!" He says proudly at the end puffing out his chest a bit.

Luciela smiling a bit looks them over and gives a confident grin, "Now that you know a little bit about us, how about we take you all down to Vale for the rest of the day, trust me Ozpin won't know, we don't have to even take a Bullhead. Anyone willing to go?" She asks them.

Somewhat caught off guard they all just stand there somewhat like dear in the headlights, finally it was Weiss who raised her hand, "And just how are we going to get there?" She asks already somewhat knowing what it might be.

That didn't stop her from letting out a screech when Naruto appeared behind her, put his hand on her shoulder, and in the blink of an eye found herself in downtown Vale on top of one of the buildings. "Does this answer your question?" Naruto asks confidently towards her.

She did nothing but stare at him. "I'll take that as a yes then." And with that he left in another flash.

After a few more trips, in the middle of the town square stood all of teams RWBY and JNPR, and two members of team CRDL those being Sky and Russel.

"Alright then think of this as an apology for when we first fought, you all can go have a good time for tonight, just meet us back here in about three hours. Know this though, we are not doing this again, Ozpin has a way of finding out things you try to keep secret." Luciela says knowing that the headmaster most likely knew already.

What no one saw though was the nervous look Jaune had on his face when she said that.

But with that everyone scattered to look around the town leaving the seniors by themselves. "This is a pretty good way to end the day." Vespa says honestly taking a seat near a fountain and gently feeling the cool water around her hand as she moves it gently through the water.

"Yeah it was, sorry again for well….yeah today." Naruto says nervously staring at Luciela who for her part did not look anywhere near as mad compared to earlier, "You're just lucky that I had some pretty strong soap, otherwise I would've skinned you alive." She says walking towards a seafood restaurant.

"Good joke Lu-chan…you were joking right? Hey Lu-chan wait up!" Naruto shouts running after her.

Raiden for his part laughed at the young couple and decided to take a walk around the town, after all he had hours to kill and he was currently tracking everyone one via their scrolls so it's not like he's too worried about them.

What could go wrong on a night like this anyway?

 **Somewhere in Vacuo**

At that very moment someone else was taking a stroll through the streets at night the only two differences were that the streets were empty and this person kept subtly looking over her shoulder every now then, checking shadows, and looking for angles in which she might be ambushed.

And above her almost two blocks away covered in shadows stood another individual listening to the first's every move. The male judging from his size stood at an even six feet tall, he had fair skin that was a bit of the paler side, midnight black hair that hung freely and almost covered his two different colored eyes, one being golden in color and the other being emerald green.

This individual wore all black in the form of matching trousers, a white undershirt covered by a black vest and overcoat, along the sides vials of dust were clearly visible. To complete his look the figure also had black combat boots, a tri-coned hat, and even a leather facemask that only allowed his different colored eyes to peer out into the night. He then heard a call come in on the device he wore in his right ear, so moving his hand over the button he answers it.

"This is Dreamer, what is it sir?" He asks in a deep and hardened voice to the one of the other end.

' _Do you have the target?'_ The voice on the other end asks.

Closing his eyes for a moment the man begins to listen.

"I do, and she has no idea I'm hear though." He says after a few moments of listening.

' _And how can you be so certain?'_ The voice replies.

"Her heart rate has yet to raise at all. She's fought me before, and she also fought The Good Father, if she knew we were here her heart would be much, much faster than it is now." He says lowly looking over to another figure sitting under the moon laying on his back.

This figure was also a male that stood a bit taller then the first at about 6'3 and his skin was paler than the first males, and his eyes were a dark brown. His clothes were greyer than black with his trousers, boots, and gloves being the lightest colored out of the set. His overcoat stretched down to his ankles, yet still aloud quite a bit of mobility, it went over his long-sleeved black shirt, and to finish it there was a short grey scarf around his neck and a wide bribed cap atop his head that was tilted down to cover his face.

' _Ah so you're close enough to hear her heart, quiet impressive.'_ The voice says with a bit of amusement.

"Sir what are our orders? Do you want her eliminated?"

There was a moment of silence as Dreamer stood waiting for his orders to come through.

' _No, leave her be for now. She thinks that she is ahead of us, and that will be her downfall. Stay back, but keep an eye on her, that is what_ _**He**_ _has passed onto to me. If she becomes a problem…she will be dealt with.'_

Hearing this the one known as Dreamer scuffs, "It would be better to end her now than let her become a problem later." He says irritated.

The voice however merely laughs, _'Dear oh dear, Dreamer you must remember something. All those who wear our mark, where it for a reason. Think if you will besides,_ **Him** _, his assistant, and myself would you say is the most terrifying member of our order?'_ The voice asks making Dreamer begin to think.

"In my opinion the one they call, Monster. I have never met him before in person, but I know the rumors and I've seen the aftermath of what he can do. Nothing but bloody massacres, no sport in it at all."

' _Ah yes, Monster. Ironically he's not too unpleasant in person, but his reputation proceeds him, a pity really. Now then let me ask have you met his partner?'_ The voice asks.

"I remember him, he was the one to greet Father and I, for one so young, to have eyes so cold, I am not sure if it is a tragedy or destiny that he under our banner."

The voice was quite for a moment, _'Yes he is quiet something, you seem to get the point I mean to stress. Unlike Ozpin or the Queen our leader has chosen quality over quantity in this coming war, but enough idle chatter, I believe Father has a mission to do besides keeping watch over Miss Branwen. You'd best be off, wouldn't want to keep your prey waiting.'_ The voice says before cutting off entirely.

Both dark clothed men look up to the full moon above them, before the one known as Father cracks his neck and looks to Dreamer, "I suppose it is time I go then. Good hunting to you Dreamer." He says before jumping off the building and into the streets.

Scoffing at this Dreamer leans against a brick wall and listens for a particular sound, one that Raven had always made every night before she hide for the night. He smiles in satisfaction when he hears the sound of an old wore out photograph being taken out.

' _You truly are lower than beasts, to abandon your kin, to abandon your child. Most loose their children to matters outside their control, but there is always the chance for salvation. Yet I believe you gave yours up. I wonder however what you will do, if your daughter were to die from your mistake Raven. Would you scream? Would you cry? Or would you move on, as if she was never there at all? No I think you do care, in your own way, you would look for the one who kills her, and you yourself would try to avenge her. Perhaps I should find out for myself, after all it will only be a matter of time before either Queen destroys her, or we do. The only question is what you will do when the war begins?'_

And Done!

Well there's chapter four I hope you enjoy it.

Anyway please Read and Review I always enjoy reading what you all think about it.

Stay Cool


End file.
